Demashitaa¡ Powerpuff Girls Z Special
by Kuroda117
Summary: Decidi en ves de abrir otro pasaje, reabrir este y utilizarlo para los dias especiales  los festivos en si o algun cumpleaños que me pidan  asi que disfruten y esperen los demas que siguen de este hasta que termine el año
1. Chapter 1: Dia del amor 1

**Disfruten estas historias para el deleite de todos ustedes, si tienen alguien especial quieranlo mucho, mientras que yo me suicido XD (no es broma)**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes aqui vertidos (un arma cargandose en mi cabeza) gulp**

Return to you

La gente ovaciona el centro del cuadrilátero de lucha, muchos esperan que entren los contrincantes a pelear para su disfrute, entonces entra un gigantón enorme bajando y abucheando a la gente (¿Big Show? XD) la pelea se realiza en E.U.A (Raw o samckdown no lo diré), todos se emocionan a ver al grandote que aunque los trata mal, lo aprecian, entonces aparece el retador

Réferi: ¡Viniendo desde tierras lejanas!, ¡El gran combatiente que le ha dado vuelta al mundo!, ¡Muchos de ustedes lo han conocido desde que salió de su país!, ¡El gran combatiente de cabellos oscuros y ojos esmeraldas de créanlo o no 20 años de edad! ¡BUTCH, EL DESTRUCTOR!

Butch: Y aquí voy de nuevo

Baja cubierto en una capa, su cabello tapa uno de sus ojos verde lo cual le da un aire de villano y empieza a saludar a la gente, unos se emocionan, otras lo abuchean, y otras le piden hijos de el (si no han visto alguna lucha que pase eso, entonces no es lucha), pero atrás de esa mirada de chico bueno se esconde una abrumadora soledad

POV Butch (con música de fondo de Has Enough)

Mírenlos, creen que soy una estrella, un héroe, que patéticos, ¿por qué sigo haciendo esto?, siento que ya olvide lo que tenia que olvidar, ¿entonces por qué sigo peleando?, inclusive creo que será mi ultima lucha….nah… es demasiado divertido dejarlo

Sube al cuadrilátero, deja caer su capa y se pone enfrente del gigante, ambos se miran, pero mientras uno lo mira con odio, el otro lo mira con lastima, inclusive con una sonrisa

Gigante: ¿De que te burlas, chaparrito?

Butch: De ti, y de tu pequeño cerebro

El gigante se lanza hacia el tratando de agarrarlo, pero se escabulle debajo de el y golpea su rodilla haciendo que caiga, luego lo empieza a patear en los costados, castigándolo, cuando intenta hacer un lazo, este se levanta y le propina un golpe que lo tira

Gigante: Ahora veras lo que es bueno

Butch: Ya…..te….estabas tardando

Lo agarra de la cabeza y lo lanza hacia la esquina para luego azotarlo con todo su cuerpo, lo cual lo deja sin aire, este comienza a alentar a la gente que lo apoye para realizar su movimiento final, quería terminar rápido, ya que había oído que si se alargaba más la pelea, mas difícil seria derrotarlo

Butch: *Cof*cof*, ¿qué pasa? *cof*cof*,¿ya te dio miedo?

EL gigante espera que se levante para agarrarlo por el cuello, pero al levantarse se vuelve a agachar, y a sorpresa de todos lo golpea en el estomago, para empezar a cargarlo y levantarlo

Butch: ¡UGHHHHH!, ¿QUE DEMONIOS COMES, QUE PESAS TANTO?

Gigante: ¡No lo hagas!

Luego lo avienta contra la lona, azotándolo con todo su peso, y se puso encima de el para que comenzaran a contar

Todos: 1-2-3

Suena la campana y se anuncia el ganador, pero eso no le bastaba, le quito el micrófono al comentarista y se sube al cuadrilátero

Butch: ¡Bueno eso fue fácil!, ¿alguien mas?, acabo de terminar de calentar

De repente salieron mas luchadores dirigiéndose hacia el cuadrilátero

Butch: Esto si es un combate

Mas tarde en su hotel, esta hablando por teléfono, con su representante

Manager: ¡Fue una lucha fantástica!, pero deberías de dejar de fanfarronear

Butch: Mientras tengas tu dinero, no creo que te importe mucho

Manager: Hijo, cuando te encontré eras tan solo un peleador callejero, peleando por comida, pero en algo tienes razón, mientras tenga mi dinero, pues….

Butch: Ves todos felices

Manager: ¿Algún día me dirás por que te fuiste de tu hogar?

Butch: No lo se, hasta yo olvide el por que

Manager: Bueno descansa, mañana viajaremos

Butch: ¿A dónde?,

Manager: Es una sorpresa, mañana hablaremos, deberías de contratar a alguna chica o llevar alguna fan, ya estas en edad

Butch cuelga el teléfono para ya no seguirlo escuchando, "una chica" pensó, esta loco, pero ¿Por qué me molesto por algo tan trivial?, bueno a dormir, estoy amolado, y tal ves, si debería de dejar de fanfarronear…..Nah….

A la mañana siguiente sube al avión sin importarle el destino, se toma una siesta y comienza a recordar cuando tenia 14 años, una escena que creyó olvidar, donde esta el en una colina con un árbol de cerezos, esta con una chica que se parece a él, (no la recuerda), se le declara diciéndole "Te amo" y le pregunta si siente lo mismo, pero no obtiene respuesta, él se decepciona y se aleja corriendo del lugar, llega a un lugar que es ¿su casa?, ve a otros tipos de color rojo y azul, que le preguntan que tiene, él no les responde, toma sus pocas cosas y se va jurando nunca regresar

Azafata: ¡Señor!, ya llegamos, despierte

Butch: ¿Ah?, o si, ajummmm, gracias (¿qué fue ese sueño?)

AL bajar del avión nota el lugar que le parece familiar

Butch: ¿Dónde estamos?

Manager: En la ciudad de Tokio

Butch: Y ¿aquí que?

Manager: Pelearas con el peleador estrella de este lugar

Butch: ¿Por qué?...¡Espera un segundo!

Manager: Eres lento hijo, es tu ciudad natal

Butch: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Manager: No entremos en detalles, veras, arregle una pelea aquí antes de volver a China donde enfrentaras al estelar

Butch: Siempre pensando en el dinero, ¿no? (comienza a caminar de regreso al avión)

Manager: O-o-oye ¿A dónde vas?

Butch: Ya me harte de este lugar (no se por qué), así que mejor vámonos

Manager: ¡Detente ahí!, ¿no querías enfrentarte a alguien verdaderamente fuerte?, aquí lo hallaras y hagamos algo mas

Butch: ¿Algo mas?

Manager: Si ganas ya no volverás a este lugar

Butch: ¿Si gano?

Manager: Si pierdes te quedaras aquí y ya no seré tu representante, ¿que te parece?

Butch: ¿Sabes que vas a perder mucho si me quedo?

Manager: ¿Tienes miedo?

Butch: Chssss, bien si quieres volver a ser un muerto de hambre por mi no hay problema, pero no perderé, y entonces tendremos algunos cambios ¡ME OISTE!

Manager: Tan confiado, eso me agrada, vamos

2 horas antes de la noche estelar empieza a vagar la ciudad no muy lejos de la sede donde combatiría, comienza a recordar algunas cosas

Butch: Recuerdo que hacia cosas malas con otras personas aquí, ¿Por qué lo olvide?

¿?: Disculpe

Butch: ¿Eh?

Era una chica de cabellos naranjas de 14 años que le recordó a una persona, pero no sabia a quien

Butch: ¿Qué deseas?

Chica de cabellos naranjas: ¿Sabe donde esta la sede donde peleara el gran The Masked Wonder?

Butch: Hmmmm, ¿Masked Wonder? (no era así el nombre del peleador que enfrentare), si es por haya, solo sigues dos cuadras y tomas hacia la derecha

Chica de cabellos naranjas: ¡Gracias!

Se aleja retomando el camino y dejando a Butch con una duda entre ceja y ceja, "¿Dónde la he visto antes?"

El espectáculo ha empezado, la gente ha visto varios combates pero esperan el grande, el estelar, la pelea de Butch el destructor y The Masked Wonder, en los pasillos se acerca Butch hacia el centro del espectáculo para salir

Réferi: ¡Señoras y señores!, ¡ahora lo que estaban esperando!, ¡la pelea estelar de este gran coliseo de combate!, ¡Él le ha dado la vuelta al mundo mas que otra persona, se ha enfrentado a los mejores y hoy!, ¡acepto el reto de enfrentarse al orgullo de nuestra ciudad además de nuestras heroínas!

Butch: ¿Heroínas?, ¿por qué eso me suena familiar?,¿ que es lo que mi mente no me deja recordar?

Réferi: ¡Les presento a Butch, El destructor!

(Comienza el fondo de Had Enough)

Comienza a caminar hacia el ring y sube dando un gran salto que impresiona a la gente y lo ovaciona

Butch: Je, ¿sabrán que su héroe será aplastado por mi?

Mientras espera a su contrincante intenta recordar mas cosas, pero solo son fragmentos, lo cual lo deja mas confuso

Réferi: ¡Sentimos informarle que The Masked Wonder, no se podrá presentar esta noche!, ¡Los sentimos mucho!

La gente se comienza a enfadar y abuchear, Butch solo sonríe con un pensamiento en su cabeza "Me tuvo miedo, creo que hare que el Manager tenga menos comisión de ahora en adelante, eso le enseñara"

Réferi: ¡Pero no se preocupen, su hija tomara su lugar!, ¡La gran combatiente esmeralda Powered Mask!

Butch: ¿Quieren que pelee contra una chica?, HEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, ¡por mi esta bien que venga!

Del podio empieza a correr una atlética joven que se ve de su edad, y esta vestida de verde, además de traer una mascara igual que la de su padre, lo cual impresiona a Butch (trae una música de fondo de Unknown Soldier)

Butch: ¡Si quieres te tratare con cariño!

Ella no le contesta a su agresión, solo se queda viéndolo con sus ojos esmeralda que se oculta tras la mascara

Powered Mask: ¡Vas a pagar caro lo que me hiciste!

Butch: ¿Eh?, pero si te acabo de conocer, no creo que seas la niña de hace rato o si

Powered Mask se pone enojada y le reclama

Powered Mask: ¿Qué le hiciste a esa inocente?, ¡De seguro la violaste no es cierto!

Butch: ¿Quién te crees para levantarme esas acusaciones?, ¡AHORA SI ME HICISTE ENOJAR!

Suena la campana y comienzan a usar sus mejores movimientos, lo cual complace a la gente

Powered Mask: ¡Golpe triturador! (lanzándose en un lazo)

Lo esquiva y se queda pensando," ¿para que grita lo que va a hacer?", bueno, si así le gusta

Butch: ¡Patada demoledora! (un lanzamiento con ambos pies)

Lo toma de los pies para su asombro y lo comienza a girar y lo lanza para fuera

Comentarista: ¡Guau!, que combate señores, nunca imagina que lo sacaran del cuadrilátero de esa forma, y creo que el diablo se ha levantado

Con un poco de dolor por el golpe se incorpora y vuelve a subir con la cabeza agachada

Powered Mask: ¿Qué pasa?, ¿es lo mejor que puedes hacer?

Butch comienza a emanar un aura maligna que siente ella y sonríe "por fin comienzas a despertar"

Butch: ¡Lanza mortal! (se le arroja hacia el estomago)

La agarra por el estomago y la azota en la esquina a lo que muchos abuchearon eso

Butch: ¡Prepárate a volar verdecita!, (¿verdecita?, ¿por qué hablo así?)

Comienza a treparla en la esquina y cuando la tiene arriba sube y la carga para terminarla con un ¨suplex¨

Butch: Lista para que te termine

Powered Mask: A tu pregunta…..yo…..

Butch: ¿Eh?, ¿vas a pedir piedad?

Powered Mask: Tambien…..te amo

Butch: ¿QUE?

La soltó y ella aprovecha para agarrarlo y lanzarse junto a el hacia el ring, por la mente de Butch pasan muchas escenas sobre quien es el (un RRB), quien es ella (Kaoru Matsubara alias Powered Buttercup), ¿Por qué se fue de la ciudad? (se le declaro a su enemiga, abandonando la ciudad al no recibir respuesta alguna y sentirse decepcionado, dejando a sus hermanos Brick y Boomer atrás) ¿Por qué peleaba?(para olvidar ese sufrimiento y nunca volverse a sentir así)¿Por qué se quedo si podía irse sin aceptar?(su mente quiera una respuesta y la obtuvo)

Caen ambos al centro del ring con un golpe que suena por toda la arena, y ni uno se levanta, y comienzan a contarles 1-2-3 ¿quién se levantara? 4-5-6 ¿acaso quedara en empate? 7-8, comienzan a levantarse ambos, sosteniéndose de las cuerdas, para asi si uno no se levanta termine el combate, Butch la ve y sonríe

Butch: Disfruta tu victoria, verdecita

A lo cual se suelta y cae declarando como ganadora a Powered Mask, pero rápidamente unos paramédicos subieron al ring para atenderlo y llevarlo al hospital, lo cual algunas personas mantuvieron en silencio para después darles a ambos una gran ovación

Era la 1 de la mañana y salía sin que nadie se diera cuenta Butch, con algunas vendas en la cabeza, llegando hasta un parque para desde ahí tomar algún transporte para irse de nuevo

Butch. Bueno, ya resolví mi cabeza, ahora a volver a lo que soy bueno, tengo que mejorar mas

Manager: No lo creo

Butch: ¿Cómo me encontraste?

Manager: Acaso olvidas que soy tu manager, bueno ya no, pero aun así te conozco bien, estos 6 años no pasan en balde sabes

Butch: ¿Qué quieres?

Manager: A que cumplas el pacto que teníamos, te quedaras en esta ciudad a hacer la estrella que te mereces y no un simple combatiente que nunca hallara su camino

Butch: Y pensé que solo el dinero te hacia tonto, dime ¿Cuánto te pagaron?

Manager: Nada, hasta a mi me sorprende, pero esta persona me suplico para hacerte venir aquí, supongo que en la lucha te dijo la respuesta que buscabas ¿verdad?

Butch: Fue ella verdad

Manager, si y otras personas también, me duele dejarte pero creo que requiero a otro peleador al cual llevarlo a la fama, nos vemos, cuídate y si formas una familia le pondrás mi nombre a tu primer hijo

Butch: Paran que arruine su vida, no molestes

Manager: Jejeje, ok, cuídate, tal ves te visite, a y otra cosa, ten esta tarjeta

Butch: ¿Para que?

Manager: Seré codicioso, pero nunca olvido a mis amigos, tendrás dinero suficiente con lo que ganaste para estar tranquilo un tiempo, así para cuando seas de nuevo una estrella, te traeré a alguien que sea igual de fuerte que tu para que lo combatas

Butch: Como si lo fueras hallar, nos vemos

Butch se encuentra solo con la tarjeta que se guarda en su chaqueta, comienza a caminar para ver que iba a hacer ahora, luego siente una brisa que lo atraviesa y se queda parado sin voltear

¿?: ¿Qué?, no vas a verme, idiota #1

Butch: Con esa actitud, prefiero no hacerlo pero te dare gusto

Al voltear ve a la misma chica por el cual se atrevió a dejar de hacer maldades, pero mas alta y con el cabella mas femenino sin perder su personalidad de mascunalididad, lleva también un pantalón de mezclilla con unos tenis deportivos, una gorra verde y una playera con una chamarra que la cubre del frio de la noche

Kaoru: Y bien, ¿piensas irte de nuevo?

Butch: Y dejarte a merced de cualquier idiota, claro que no

Kaoru: No te sientas con tanta suerte

Butch: Si como no, mejor vámonos, hace mucho frio

Kaoru: Te….extrañe, cada ves que peleaba con algún villano o volteaba a ver a tus hermanos, me recordaban a ti

Butch: Así, bueno espero no me maten mis hermanos

Kaoru: Si (le extiende la mano)

Butch: ¿Salen con ellas verdad? (tomándole la mano)

Kaoru: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Butch: Soy un RRB y son mis hermanos, ¿Cómo si pudieran esconder su hedor, no es así?

Comienzan a salir de unos arbustos

Brick: Sabes, no eres mas que un imbécil

Momoko: No seas grosero

Boomer: Hasta que te acuerdas de nosotros, ni una sola carta o algo así

Miyako: No seas duro con el

Kuriko: Hola, ¿me recuerdas?

Butch: Si tu me ayudaste a recordar mas, gracias, y que onda con el geniecito

Ken: ¿A quien llamas geniecito?

Kuriko: Salimos hace un rato, larga historia

Butch: Tengo mucho tiempo para escucharla, vamos a comer me muero de hambre

Brick: ¿Vas a pagar?

Butch: A diferencia de ti vago yo si hice dinero, pero no se preocupen les daré unas migajas a ustedes dos

Boomer: ¡También tenemos trabajos!

Butch: Si ya me platicaran luego, vamos

Butch abraza a Kaoru y se alejan todas las parejitas a comer rico y ponerse al dia

Kaoru: ¡La próxima ves que te vayas, te perseguiré para matarte!

Butch: Y no esperaría menos de ti verdecita

The end


	2. Chapter 2: Dia del amor 2

**Subi uno que no era XD, espero disfruten este, para su deleite y los pocos reviews, disfruten mientras veo la seccion de suicidios (Hmmmm 2x1)**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes aqui vertidos**

I fall in love?

La ciudad de Tokio, una gran ciudad de la mas normal que cualquiera, pero ¿que hacemos aquí entonces?, bueno siempre hay una historia que nunca cuentan en los cuento de hadas, la de la realidad, en fin, en el gran centro comercial donde hay un montón de cosas para comprar, comer, divertirse y pasar un rato agradable se encuentra una tienda de ropa, que aunque no es la mas grande de todas, encuentras cualquier ropa de la mejor marca y esto alegra a los clientes, pertenece a una señora de apellido Suo, al cual tiene un esposo que trabaja en el extranjero pero les envía dinero y productos de tela y ropa (por eso consigues lo que quieras) para que su familia nunca les falte nada, no nos centraremos en lo que sucede o que venden si no en su hijo, un chico de 15 años que tiene el cabello rubio, ojos azules, no es muy bajito y tampoco alto, además de que trabaja en esa tienda ahí también, veamos….

Mi nombre es Boomer Sou, tengo 15 años y voy a entrar a la preparatoria, por ahora ayudo a mi madre en la tienda, soy un chico normal en todos los aspectos, aunque….T.T…no he tenido novia aun, si suena patético, yo que a lo mejor traigo muerta a cualquier chava por mi aspecto, es solo una realidad que no tengo, ¿qué le verán a los chicos hoy en día?, ¿un mejor cuerpo?, ¿dinero?, ¿ser malo?, no lo se…bueno en fin se acerca la hora de comer y saldré a tomar aire fresco…aunque saben algo, ¿creen que doy algo equivocado por ser amable y trabajar en una tienda de ropa para mujeres y además saber de estas?...me temo que si, le aviso a mi madre que voy a comer, tomo algunos volantes y salgo de la tienda para dirigirme al área de restaurantes en el tercer piso, compro una hamburguesa y me alegra que mi sitio favorito este libre, como el que trabaja ahí me conoce, acepta los volantes de la tienda y le digo que si tiene volantes el también para ponerlos en la tienda, me responde que por ahora se le acabaron pero que gracias de todas formas, me siento en la terraza ya que desde ahí tengo una vista de todo el centro comercial, aunque logre alguna carrera o otra cosa, siempre vendré a ver a mi madre, disfruto mi comida y empiezo a buscar a las parejas conocidas del centro comercial (a lo mejor me imagino ser yo el novio de algunas de ellas…T.T…soy mas patético) parece que tengo suerte, encuentro a una pareja que desde que estoy aquí siempre veo y además son clientes de la tienda de ropa PPG (¿curioso nombre no creen?) ella es una chica de largos cabellos naranjas y cinta roja de moño, ojos rosas y que va con un vestido de tirantes, sandalias y además de una bolsa de Kipling, (se nota que compro en nuestra tienda), a su lado va su novio supongo o ¿amigo?, no estoy seguro no se comportan como la típica pareja de novios sino como una pareja de casados en pleno pleito por los bienes, va vestido con una gorra roja, una larga cabellera con coleta de caballo de color rojo, además de que tiene unos ojos igual rojos, (¿habrá salido del mismo infierno o que?) unos pantalones de mezclilla, tenis y una playera negra cubierta con un chaleco con el lema "You see her, your death" (de seguro es mega celoso), esa ropa también se vende con nosotros, se preguntaran ¿como es eso posible?, a de ser de que siempre lo anda jalando del brazo para que le compre cosas a ella y el también (de seguro un duro golpe a su bolsillo, ¿será rico?).

Dejando a un lado a la parejita de rojitos (pobre ahora se resiste meterse a esa tienda de zapatos inclusive…..O.O¡ ¿se acaba de aferrar a la puerta con los dientes?) Volteo hacia la fuente y para mi desgracia encuentro a la banda gangrena, (¿Cómo los siguen dejando entrar?), son malos y además han robado y molestado a los clientes, pero a pesar de que los echan siempre regresan, ¿eh?...¿ahora porque corren?...hmmm…..o ya veo, es por la nueva banda que se apareció en este lado, ¿Cómo se llama?, se me olvido el nombre…ya recuerdo al ver la tienda de hamburguesas su logo, "Powered Green", ¿su marca o que les pertenece la tienda?...al voltear veo como a 7 del grupo y creo que los de abajo son los lideres, el es un chico mas grande que yo, tiene el cabello negro y le cubre un mechón uno de sus ojos color verde, trae una chaqueta con el logo del grupo de cuero negro, unas botas, pantalón de motociclista y unos guantes tipo Terry Bogart, al parecer buscaban a la banda gangrena, pero se les escapo, ahora…..O.O¡…..¿la chica de gorra verde le da un zape?...al parecer le reclama que los perdiera, ¿serán hermanos?...ella lleva una gorra negra que cubre su corte de cabello varonil oscuro, una playera de "Death" y atrás su logo, un pantalón militar al igual que unas botas, tiene ojos verdes igual que su compañero, pero por ola forma que la abraza creo que no….¿porque el destino no me permite ser como esas dos parejas? T.T …. Dios….si tienes piedad de mi déjame ver una señal…soy mas patético aun :( …..esperen un momento, eso es….

Dejo mi comida a medio terminar y bajo lo mas rápido que puedo hacia el primer piso, ¡demonios!...el ascensor me dejo….no importa, las escaleras, ¡están llenísimas!, bueno es una emergencia asi que bajo por en medio a molestia de todos, casi me estrello al llegar al primer piso…¿Por qué corro tanto?...para ver la señal que me dio…..se encuentra en la tienda de mascotas, ya casi llego y me quedo embobado al verla a ella, una chica rubia de ojos azules como yo (¿coincidencia o destino?) lleva unas hermosas coletas, además de vestir un hermoso vestidos con estampado en azul marino, una chaqueta de punto y unos zapatos de tacón, (parece modelo a sus ¿15?¿16?) no importa que este en medio del pasillo babeando al igual que otros chicos que se quedaron embobados igual que yo, veo a mis contrincantes y nos apresuramos a hablarle, pero fue en balde…T.T destino cruel….tiene novio….es un chico mas grande que ella…Sniff….tiene el cabello de color miel, un suéter café con una chamarra, pantalón de vestir y unos zapatos negros, inclusive la abraza por atrás a lo que ella se alegra, todos nos alejamos decepcionados….mas yo….camino sin rumbo hacia la tienda con la cabeza agachada y choco con alguien

Boomer: perdón

¿?: ¡Fíjate por donde vas tonto!

¿?: ¡Brick!, no seas grosero con todo el mundo

Brick: Pero el se estrello conmigo

¿?: Creo que tiene algo

Brick: A ver…..(le levanta la cabeza para hallarlo en un mar de lagrimas)…hmmmm o se acaba de morir alguien de su familia o acaba de ser botado

¿?: ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Brick: Solo lo se rosadita

¿?: ¡Ya te dije que me llames por mi nombre, Momoko!

Brick: ¿Qué?, te apenas…..no dices lo mismo cuando tu y yo

Momoko: ¡CALLATE!, ¡MAJADERO!

Brick: ¡TU EMPEZASTE ESTO!

Sigo caminando sin importarme dejarlos peleando, me siento fatal, a lo cual sigo al segundo piso por las escaleras y me meto entre el grupo de los "Powered Green"

Miembro 1: ¿Quién te crees para meterte así?

Miembro 2: A lo mejor busca morir

Boomer: ¡Me harías ese favor! (lo agarra de la chaqueta)

Miembro 2: ¡Suéltame loco!

Miembro 3: Es raro

¿?: ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Miembro 4: Es este loco que pide que lo matemos

¿?: ¿Qué cosa?...oye tu es cierto eso

Boomer: lo siento es que me siento fatal

¿?: Hmmmmm….. je, te acaban de botar ¿cierto?

Boomer: Ni siquiera a eso llegue

¿?: HAHAHAHAHA, ¡QUE PATETICO!, HAHAHAHAHA ¡AUCHHHHHH¡

¿?: Guarda silencio Butch

Butch: Yo que, es este sujeto, ¿oye a donde fue?

¿?: Burlarte de eso, si mal no recuerdo cuando me lo pediste a mi, estabas igual cuando te rechace por primera ves

Butch: ¿QUE?, ¡ESO ES MENTIRA TU FUISTE LA QUE SE PUSO ASI, NO YO KAORU!

Kaoru: ¡COMO TE ATREVES; HAS DE QUERER QUE TE MATE!

Butch: ¡INTENTALO CARIÑO!

Mientras los miembros de la banda intentan separarlos, Boomer llega a la tienda y se queda atrás todo el día, sufriendo su infortunio

Ya han pasado dos días de lo sucedido y me he recuperado, (aunque mi madre me sigue viendo raro), me dice que no tengo que pensar en esas cosas, ya que llegaran solas a su tiempo, me quedo solo en la tienda solo con dos vendedoras y yo en la caja, será un día lento pienso, luego entra unas personas a lo que las saludo cordialmente, y la chica se me queda viendo y le pregunto si requiere algo

Momoko: Eres el chico de hace dos días

Brick: ¿El muerto de amor?

Momoko: ¡Brick!

Boomer: O si ya me acorde, lamento lo sucedido el otro día

Momoko: No hay cuidado, sabes con razón te me hacías conocido ese día ¿trabajas aquí?

Boomer: Si, es el negocio de mi madre y le estoy ayudando

Momoko: Deberías ser igual que el Brick, tu solo andas de vago con lo que te da tu padre

Brick: ¿Vago?, si tu eres la que despilfarras ese dinero y además…

Momoko: A propósito ya llegaron esos hermosos suéteres que vi en su página

Brick: ¡No trates de cambiar el tema!

Boomer: Si nos acaban de llegar, están atrás por el tercer pasillo

Momoko: Gracias y ánimo a todos nos llegan algún día

Brick: Un consejo, ¡quédate solo toda tu vida y estarás biennnnnnnnn!

Momoko: ¡No tienes remedio! (jalándole la oreja) vamos a ver esos suéteres que me vas a comprar

Brick: ¡NOOOOOOOOOO!

Boomer: Bueno según dicen viene de todos los sabores

Después a los pocos minutos entran otras personas que saludo cordialmente y el chico se me queda viendo

Boomer: ¿Pasa algo señor?

¿?: El chico zombi ¿cierto?

Boomer: ¿Eh?

Butch: Eres el chico que ni siquiera lo pudieron botar jejejeje auchhhhhh

Kaoru: ¿Qué te dije de molestar a los que trabajan aquí?

Bucth: No lo molesto ¿verdad rubio? (Con una mirada amenazadora)

Boomer: O.O¡ No claro que no

Kaoru: En fin venimos a darte esto que le preguntamos a la dueña hace dos días

Boomer: ¿Qué es?, ¿Una calcomanía? (¿Qué mi madre esta loca para unirse o que?)

Kaoru: Esto es para que vean los rufianes que están protegidos por nosotros y así cesen los robos y las molestias de los clientes

Butch: Solo porque tu padre es el dueño de este centro comerci…aggggggg

Kaoru: ¿No sabes callarte nunca?

Boomer: Claro jejejeje no hay (glup) problema alguno

Kaoru: De acuerdo nos retira-mos (se queda viendo una ropa deportiva asi como unos tenis de marca)

Butch: ¿Y ahora que ves?

Kaoru: En lo que vas a gastar tu mesada

Butch: (de rodillas) No por favor, pensaba comprarme un par de balones asi como una hermosa chamarra que vi, no lo hagas

Kaoru: Ya esta decidido, así que no me discutas

Butch: T.T

Boomer: (Pobre)

Estas parejas se comportan de una manera que no había visto antes, ¿Sera que puedo aprender de ellos, digo, se ven que se aprecian y se aman demasiado ¿o no?, pasa el tiempo en la tienda, y les digo a las dos empleadas que pueden retirarse a comer, que como no había mucha gente podrían ir sin preocuparse a lo cual ambas asienten, empiezo a acomodar unas cajas de regalo en el estante de arriba y entran otras personas (una pareja por como hablaban)

¿?: Disculpe

Boomer: En un momento la atiendo (¿Por qué molestan cuando uno esta muy ocupado?)

¿?: No se preocupe solo quería saber si tiene mas modelos como los vestidos de afuera

Boomer: Claro, estan en el segundo pasillo señorita

¿?: Gracias, vamos Taka-chan

Takaaki: Si Miyako

Boomer: (A ese tipo de parejas me refiero, el chico debe de ser afortunado al tener a alguien con una dulce voz a su lado)

Termino de acomodar y me quedo en la caja a cobrar, y cuando se acerca la pareja a pagarme, todo mi mundo se vuelve a derrumbar…..es ella

Miyako: ¿Quisiera saber cuanto cuesta esto?, ¿eh?

Me estoy quedando sin habla, debo disimular, debo disimular,

Boomer: *Cof*cof* un momento señorita, -clank- bien disculpe eso (darme un tope en la registradora siempre me pone en mi modo vendedor de nuevo), ¿que va a llevar?

Miyako: Jejeje, bueno seria estos vestidos y zapatos, además de estos lindos suéteres

Boomer: (Madre mía, ya ni la de cabellos de zanahoria gasta tanto) por supuesto serian $6000 (su novio no se ve que le va a dar un infarto)

Takaaki: Por supuesto, tenga me tarjeta

Boomer: Una firma aquí y deje se los pongo en una bolsa especial…..aqui tiene

Miyako:¡Gracias! Muy gentil

Boomer: Una cosa mas antes de que se vayan, tengan esta forma

Miyako: ¿Para que es?

Boomer: Es para si le gusto nuestra ropa y accesorios puede ser miembro de nuestros clientes preferidos donde a su coreo le llegaran ofertas y promociones así como ropa exclusiva que de seguro le gustara (Pienso en la tienda primero antes que yo)

Miyako: Hmmmm ¿No se?, tienen muy bonita ropa

Boomer: Por favor caballero ayúdele a aceptar, cualquier cosa que compre aquí de seguro se vera hermosa su novia (Si andar haciendo la barbita me falla ahora en tos no sé que mas hacer)

Takaaki: Por supuesto Miyako, acepta, yo sé que quieres

Miyako: De acuerdo, se la traeré en mi próxima visita

Boomer: La esperaremos con gusto señorita (Si)

Je, eso estuvo bien y asi dejare en bancarrota a su novio jejeje, (¿Por qué me pongo feliz por esto?), Miyako es su nombre eh…..es muy bonito

Ya han pasado dos semanas sin ni una señal de ella, tal ves no vendrá, para que me hago ilusiones, debería seguir el consejo del rojo, y pensar mejor que estaré solo toda mi vida T.T, aunque entra otra persona del cual su aroma me recuerda a…..ella

Miyako: Mucho gusto

Boomer: hola…¡Quiero decir!, Hola

Miyako: Lamento no haber podido venir antes pero aquí tiene, le hice una promesa y vine a cumplirle

Boomer: Me alegro, aquí tiene esta tarjeta temporal, cuando este lista la permanente se le hará llegara directamente a su casa

Miyako: Gracias

Boomer: Y su apuesto novio no la acompaña hoy (a lo mejor hago que gaste mas)

Miyako: El….no importa gracias de todas formas

Boomer: Espere señorita (¿qué estoy haciendo?) ¿le ocurre algo malo?

Miyako: No es nada solo…

Le pido que me espere un momento, y le encargo a mi madre que es oportuna en este momento a que me cubriera ya que una amiga, ¿amiga?, requiere apoyo a lo cual ella acepta y me guiña el ojo al ver a Miyako en la entrada, madre en que piensas T.T

Empezamos a caminar por el centro comercial y nos sentamos en una de las bancas, a lo cual ella me empieza a decir que termino con su novio, ya que estaba saliendo con otra a lo cual lo había dejado dolida (Hijo de #$%&"/&) por eso se siente un poco decaída

Miyako: Me alegra que alguien me escuche, gracias aunque nos conocemos muy poco

Boomer: No te fijes, es mejor hablar de estas cosas con alguien (¿Por qué conmigo no se?)

Miyako: Tengo algo de sed

Boomer: No te preocupes te traeré algo

Brick: Mira si es el mal amado

Momoko: ¡Brick!

Brick: Solo bromeo, el sabe que es un juego, ¿eh?

Miyako: Hola

Brick: Hasta que consigues a alguien y además es linda, no como la que triago que es la …..(ojos asesinos detrás de el)….mas hermosa de todas

Momoko: Me alegra que pienses así, mi nombre es Momoko y el tarado de ahí es Brick

Miyako: Mucho gusto mi nombre es Miyako, ¿a que te referías a mal amado?

Boomer: ¡No es nada, en serio!, así jugamos mi amigo y yo

Brick: ¿Amigo?

Boomer: ¡Si A-M-I-G-O!

Brick: O por supuesto, ¿como se me pudo olvidar?

Momoko: ¿Y que hacen aquí?

Boomer: Estábamos platicando e iba a la tienda a traerle un jugo

Momoko: Sabes también tengo algo de sed, ¿podrías traerme uno también?

Brick: Yo quiero un cafeeeeeeayyyyyyy (pisotón) si en seguida uy, te lo traigo cariño

Momoko: No esperaba menos de ti

Los chicos se van a la tienda a traer las bebidas y Momoko se queda con Miyako platicando

Momoko: ¿Desde cuando lo conoces a el?

Miyako: Hace dos semanas, se ve que es un buen amigo…sabes es lindo

Momoko: Claro que si, (mentiras piadosas si solo lo conoce como su vendedor) no creo que haiga una chica que no quisiera salir con el, es amable, atento, tiene un trabajo, es rubio de ojos azules, sabes hacen buena pareja

Miyako: (sonrojándose) ¿P-p-pa-pa-pareja?

Momoko: ¿Qué no estan saliendo?

Miyako: No,nonononono, solo somos amigos es todo

Momoko: O lo siento es que creí que por fin saldría con alguien el

Miyako: ¿A que te refieres?

Momoko: Veras, cuando lo conocimos estaba muy decepcionado como si su novia lo hubiera dejado

Miyako: Ya veo, es igual a mi, también me a dejado mi novio

¿?: ¿Sabes con alguien como tu yo no saldría con nadie mas?

Momoko: ¿Quién te crees?...O.O.. la banda gangrena

Ace: Así es señorita, las vimos solitas y nos preguntamos si quisieran salir con nosotros, las trataremos bien se los prometo

Banda: Jejejejejeje

Miyako: Sentimos rechazarlos pero estamos con alguien

Ace: Siento que eso es una mentira ¿yo no veo a nadie?

Brick: Es por que estas cegatón feo

Boomer: ¿Qué hacen aquí parias?

Boomer y Brick al ver a la banda con ellos tiraron las bebidas y se dirigieron a salvarlas

Ace: Los novios hacen su aparición, ¿saben quienes somos nosotros no?

Brick: Solo un montón de inútiles es lo que veo

Momoko: No los provoques

Boomer: Váyanse de aquí

Ace: ¿O que?, solo son dos y nadie mas vendrá a ayudarlos

Miyako: Boomer….ten cuidado

Boomer: Con nosotros es más que suficiente

Brick: Bien dicho

Ambos se ponen en posición de defensa pero luego se relajan a lo que Ace se queda consternado

Ace: ¿Se dan por vencidos?, no tendremos piedad con ustedes verdad chicos….¿chicos?

Butch: Yo tampoco tendré piedad contigo

Ace se queda congelado al voltear y ver a su banda en el suelo derrotado y a los "Powered Green" detrás de él, en especial su líder Butch

Ace: Demonios (comienza a correr)

Butch: ¿A dónde crees que vas?, mejor deberías haberte enfrentado conmigo basura

Ace hace caso omiso de su advertencia y cuando menos se da cuenta tiene a una verdecita enojada y con el puño bien en alto

Kaoru: ¡UNA ENTREGA ESPECIAL, BASTARDO!

Ace recibe el golpe de lleno y lo deja inconsciente en el suelo, a los pocos minutos llega la policía y se los lleva, esta ves para encerrarlos por un buen rato

Boomer: Por fin tendrán su merecido

Brick: Los hubiera terminado

Butch: Si claro, si no llego te hubieran hecho puré

Brick: ¿QUE DIJISTE VERDECITO?

Butch: ¡LAVATE LAS OREJAS ROJITO!

Kaoru y Momoko: ¡CALLENSE LOS DOS! (CON UN BUEN SARTENAZO EN LA CABEZA) (de donde los sacaron no me pregunten)

Momoko: Bueno nos vemos, vámonos Brick

Brick: Hasta luego Boomer, adiós verdecito

Butch: ¡Vete al infierno!

Kaoru: Deja de pelear y vámonos de una ves, tienes que preparar la cena

Butch: Si T.T

Esto deja solitos a los rubios y se quedan pensando

Miyako: Bueno, Tengo que irme, ha sido un dia muy entretenido

Boomer: Si yo también tengo que regresar a la tienda y ver a mi ¿Madre?

Sra. Sou: ¡No seas descortés y llévala a su casa!

Boomer: ¡Mama!, ¿desde cuand, como, me estas? Aghhhhhh

Sra. Sou: Deja de quejarte no te he criado de esa manera, disculpe a mi hijo señorita

Miyako: No es problema

Ambos salen de la tienda en dirección a la casa de Miyako

Miyako: Tu mama es una buena persona

Boomer: Si, claro (cuando le conviene)

Miyako: Sabes, Momoko me pregunto si era tu novia

Boomer: ¿Eh?...¿Que?

Miyako: Le conteste que no, pero no importa somos amigos no (le extiende la mano)

Boomer: Si…..amigos…no hay problema (le sostiene la mano)

Ambos se van con la luz de la luna llena en una hermosa y tierna amistad

Miyako: Mas adelante ¿Quién sabe?

Boomer: ¡Dios si existe!

The end


	3. Chapter 3: Dia del amor 3

**Una tercera historia con otro estilo de contarlo, a ver si encuentro uno que sea mejor (leo otros mejores escritos y me pongo a llorar), disfruten y recuerden comprarle algo a sus seres queridos, y sigo reiterando soy chico, de edad comprensible y si soy cursi o algo asi, pues ni modo (parecera cortito pero quise probar esta manera de escribir)**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes aqui vertidos, hola...si...si...de veras...bueno adios...fallo a a favor de sus verdaderos creadores,asi que sigo igual**

Friendship

Me encuentro en la azotea de la escuela, mirando al cielo, tal ves desearía ser un ave y ya no tener que estar lidiando con la vida aburrida que llevo, me he saltado dos clases pero, ¿qué importa?, soy el chico mas listo de la escuela, al pesar de muchos geniecillos de aquí, por mis calificaciones no pueden hacer nada y a los psicólogos los hago quedar en ridículo, tendrán que buscar un nuevo empleo por que no sirven, ¿qué es eso?, una estela rosa, azul y verde pasan volando encima de esta escuela, han de ser las PPGZ, chsss, todos sabemos que salvan a la ciudad y hacen cosas maravillosas, si me lo preguntan, no me interesa en lo absoluto eso. Debo volver a la última clase y darle la cara a mis estúpidos compañeros, que aprendan que Brick Okazaki no será superado por nadie.

Esta mañana han aparecido tres estudiantes nuevas en la escuela, una es….. ¿para que le digo como son?, solo son tres chicas bonitas por lo cual babean los tarados, pero yo no estoy interesado en eso, mejor continuo viendo el cielo, si les interesa, la escuela se llama Clannad (si me preguntan el nombre me parece conocido, eso pasa por dejar a un loco del anime y manga a cargo de las cosas), estoy en segundo año y soy considerado como el delincuente con mas futuro de esta escuela, me salto las clases, me repongo en los promedios y entrego mis trabajos de la escuela impecablemente, así que no me molestan mucho, mis padres dicen que debo de socializar pero me parece perdida de tiempo, ni uno me parece interesante además de que mi aspecto los asusta, (voy con el uniforme de la escuela, pero siempre traigo una gorra roja que me caracteriza, además de mis ojos rojos y mi cabellera en forma de cola de caballo de color naranja) se asustan con facilidad e inventan cualquier historia sobre mi, que violo a la mujeres, mato gente, robo bancos, golpeo a mis padres, controlo a la escuela, vendo droga y un sin fin de estupideces, me tienen harto, ojala cualquiera de esas cosas sea verdad, inclusive los matones de la escuela me rehúyen, hubo una banda que intento reclutarme pero al mirarlos y decirles que no se asustaron y se disculparon, la noticia se esparció diciendo que yo tenia una banda llamada Rowdyruff Boys, cretinos, solo porque traigo una RR en la muñequera izquierda y una B en la derecha no quiere decir que eso significa, me molestaran a mis espaldas comentando eso todo el año.

-Lo siento- una chica de cabellos naranjas se ha estrellado conmigo-no importa-le respondo y continuo mi camino, se le acercan las chicas del lugar, de seguro para decirle una sarta de mentiras sobre mi, no me importa que otra persona se una a mi club de "odiamos a Brick", subo al mi lugar favorito y me quedo viendo al cielo en el techito de las escaleras, así me siento mas arriba de los demás, de repente escucho la puerta abrirse y tres voces femeninas empiezan a hablar, iba a decirles que se callaran pero de repente salen tres estelas de color rosa, azul y verde del lugar, dejándome pasmado por eso, ¿esas era las PPGZ?. Comienzo a pensar en lo sucedido el otro día, aunque ya no ha vuelto a pasar, mientras estoy sentado comiendo en la cafetería volteo y veo a las tres chicas nuevas y su ola de pretendientes, ¿no es curioso que pase esto cuando ellas llegaron?, me he enterado que a veces faltan a clases o piden muchas salidas sin justificación, como están en la clase de Miss Keane no creo que les sea difícil hacerlo, entonces al juntar todo eso me doy cuenta de algo, me paro lo iba a gritar pero como que me arrepentí y para no quedar como un idiota saco mi fama por delante-¡QUIEREN CALLARSE BOLA DE TARADOS SIN NINGUNA OPORTUNIDAD CON ELLAS, TRATO DE COMER!-los admiradores se asustan y se paran atrás de la chicas a lo cual, la líder me reprocha-¡oye tu no te pertenece este lugar y no tienes que gritar!-¡calmada rosadita, yo solo quiero comer en paz y tus perros no dejan de ladrar!-la morena se levanta muy amenazadoramente y me dice-¿QUIERES QUE TE CIERRE LA BOCA A GOLPES?-la rubia se para y habla-¡Cálmate Kaoru!-mis sospechas fueron confirmadas con esas palabras, tomo mis cosas y me alejo del lugar sonriendo, si son ellas.

Ya han pasado días después de eso, y como que mi relación con ellas se volvía muy molesta para mi, siempre andaban detrás de mi a cada paso, sentía sus miradas buscándome, o ¿querían conmigo? o ¿temían que las hubiera descubierto?, supongo que la segunda era mas factible, no importa, como dije al principio, ¿qué me importa?; ellas podían buscarme si quisieran, sabia que se aburrirían y me dejarían en paz, o eso pensé de las tres a excepción de la cabeza de zanahoria, a veces entro a las clases de Miss Keane como oyente, y como se encuentran ahí creen que las estoy acosando, a una rápida respuesta de la maestra supieron que solo venia a escuchar la clase, la cabeza de zanahoria se volvió la presidenta de la clase y ordena quien se queda a limpiar y hacer cuanta cosa hacen en la clase, lo sigo reiterando, nadie de mi clase ni siquiera el presidente me dirigía la palabra y mucho menos para que los ayudara en algo, solo me dejaban tranquilo y esta chica me obliga a limpiar, acomodar y arreglar cosas que no me corresponden, soy un oyente solamente. Su acto hizo que se ganara el apodo de "La domadora del diablo", ya saben que aquí si no has escuchado algún buen chisme es que no lo han divulgado aun, esto no le agrado a ella, pero yo lo utilizo como venganza contra ella-¿Dónde dejo esto, ama?-a lo cual responde encolerizada la cabeza de zanahoria-¡NO ME DIGAS AMA Y PONLO HAYA!-eso le enseñara que no debe meterse en los asuntos de los demás.

Hoy apareció algo que me pareció entretenido, resulta que llegaron dos chicos, uno rubio bien parecido con ojos azules y un moreno de ojos verdes, saben si no supiera que no tienen nada que ver con las chicas diría que son la pareja de la morena y la rubia, eso me dejaría ¿como el novio de la rosadita?, que estupideces digo, se de buena fuente que tanto el rubio como el moreno eran los lideres de unas bandas patéticas y decidieron cambiarse de escuela para buscar a alguien en especial, ¿a quien buscaran?, de seguro al mas matón de la escuela para quitarle el puesto y así comenzar de nuevo, ¿Qué me interesa eso?; acabo de perder mi interés sobre ellos y sigo durmiendo en la azotea de la escuela, luego escucho dos voces hablarme-¡OYE TU EL ROJITO!-me levanto y veo a los dos zoquetes con cara de pocos amigos-¿Qué quieren, tenia un buen sueño?-el rubio responde-¡QUEREMOS DERROTARTE PARA TOMAR TU PUESTO!-me quedo perplejo ante eso-¿Mi puesto?-el moreno responde-¡ASI ES SABEMOS DE BUENA FUENTE QUE ERES EL LIDER DE LA BANDA DE LOS RRB!-maldigo a los malditos mentirosos de esto y ahora ¿cómo salgo de esto?-el rubio se dispone a atacarme-¡PREPARATE, YO EL ANTIGUO LIDER DE LAS AMIBAS TE DERROTARA!-ese patico grupo donde ni siquiera la policía se detiene a verlos-¡eres patético!-le respondo a lo cual el otro también se dispone a atacarme-¡NO, SERE YO EL ANTIGUO LIDER DE LA BANDA GANGRENA TENDRA ESE HONOR!-otro grupo patético que solo molesta a los niños pequeños y pintarrajea las paredes de la alcaldía-¡perdón ambos son patéticos!-ambos me responden-¡CALLATE YA LO SABEMOS!-me paro enfrente de ellos y me pongo en defensa pero noto que a lo lejos hay unas explosiones eso significa que-¿Vas a quedarte parado ahí o que?-me dice el rubio pero no le presto atención estoy pensando en la hora que es, la gente que hay en los patios, los salones ocupados, solo nos deja con la azotea-¡Si quieren derrotarme y tomar mi puesto síganme, aquí tendría mucha ventaja yo!-fanfarroneo esperando que me sigan a lo cual funciona, ¿Cuándo no he embaucado a alguien?; asienten ambos y nos disponemos a bajar pero es demasiado tarde, ya están aquí ellas-¿Qué hacen aquí?-dice la rosadita y sus otras amigas, la morena y la rubia están atrás de ellas preguntándose ¿que harán ahora?, sabrán su secreto estos tres, (aunque yo ya lo se)-¿Quiénes son ellas?-pregunta el moreno-Tal ves sus admiradoras-responde el rubio a lo cual me da la idea para terminar esto-¡Si y que, creen que alguien tan importante como yo no tiene a nadie que se preocupa por mi-ambos se quedan con la bocabierta (y las chicas también) ante tal relevación, incluso me comienzan a ver con ojos asesinos; esto no es bueno pero ellas se tienen que ir ahora-¡No se preocupen chicas, acabare con estos dos inútiles y podrán dormir bien esta noche sabiendo que no me paso nada, ahora quédense tranquilas y esperen mi regreso!-las tres se me quedan viendo mientras pasamos y la rosadita quiere alegar o algo pero me le quedo viendo con el dedo en la boca señalando que guarde silencio-(susurro)Tienes que salvar la ciudad(susurro)-al cerrar la puerta bajamos hasta el patio y veo al fin tres estelas que dejan la escuela y se dirigen a la ciudad-¡VAS A MORIR!-me dice el moreno-¡NI SIQUIERA NOSOTROS TENIAMOS ADMIRADORAS CUANDO ERAMOS JEFES DE LAS BANDAS, PAGARAS CARO!-me grita el rubio-¡Bueno será en otra ocasión, ya que tendremos que correr!-les digo a ambos señalándoles al perfecto Natzuki Urawa, un imbécil como todos los demás que me detesta y no perderá la oportunidad de ponerme un castigo-¡ALTO AHÍ RUFIANES!-nos grito furico y con aire de te atrape esta ves-¿Y ahora?-dice el rubio-No puede ser me van a castigar desde el principio, demonios-dice el moreno-¡Solo si nos atrapa, corran tarados!-les digo a ambos mientras me siguen e intentamos dejar a tras a l imbécil de Natsuki, que día mas entretenido tengo hoy.

Una semana de castigo después por estar holgazaneando, si nos alcanzó el imbécil pero no me importo, llego a la entrada de la escuela y veo al rubio y al moreno parados en la puerta-¿Y ahora que quieren conmigo?-les digo molesto, si quieren pelear de nuevo les daré la satisfacción-No vinimos a pelear-me dice el rubio-venimos a pedirte un favor-me dice el moreno-¡DEJANOS ENTRAR EN TU BANDA!- me gritan ambos, a lo cual los presentes se quedan mirando, y ahora ¿Qué hago?, si los acepto se hará realidad los rumores y si me niego me estarán molestando el resto del semestre-De acuerdo pero no lloren si les pasa algo, no admito perdedores en mis grupo-les digo a ambos que se alegran y comienzan a seguirme, elegí el menor de dos males para mi-Por cierto mi nombre es Boomer, Boomer Furukawa-me dice el rubio-Y mi nombre es Butch, Butch Sakagami-me dice el moreno-Y mi nombre es Brick, Brick Okazaki, que no se les olvide-les digo a ambos y pienso que será divertido tener a personajes tan patéticos e interesantes, pero mi martirio no acaba ahí ya que en el almuerzo-¿Podemos sentarnos con ustedes?-eran las chicas y a lo lejos estaban sus seguidores con caras de odio y miedo hacia nosotros-Claro por supuesto, cualquier admiradora de los RRB es bienvenida-les decía Boomer mientras se sentaba al lado de la rubia llamada Miyako-Gracias, ¿admiradoras?-decía ingenuamente la rubia, se me olvido decirles a ambos que realmente no eran mis admiradoras, ya se enteraran después me estoy divirtiendo-¡No somos sus admiradoras, es que ya estamos cansadas de tener a todos esos junto a nosotras y como ustedes están mas solos!-Dice la morena llamada Kaoru-No te preocupes verdecita, mientras este aquí ninguno de esos perdedores se te acercara-decía Butch sentándose al lado de la morena-¡NO ME DIGAS ASI, INUTIL!-le reclamaba la morena-¡OYE NO ME GRITES ASI!-le respondió el moreno, parecía que estaban casados o algo así por que los verdecitos peleaban como enamorados, esto no es tan malo, será divertido-(susurro)¿Desde cuando lo sabes?(susurro)-me dice la zanahoria llamada Momoko-(susurro)Desde que llegaste, soy el mas listo de esta escuela y por lo tanto lo descubrí en muy poco tiempo(susurro)-le digo con aire de superioridad a la rosadita-(susurro) Eso fue antes o después de que te superara(susurro)-me responde la rosadita, ya que por solo decimas somos considerados la reina y el rey de los inteligentes-(susurro)Ya quisieras rosadita(susurro)-le contesto a lo cual ella iba a responder con enfado pero la detengo poniendo mi dedo en su frente y diciéndole en su cara-(susurro)Tranquila, tu secreto esta seguro conmigo(susurro)-ella al escuchar esto solo se sonrojo a lo cual ya tenia la vista del nuevo grupo de amigos y amigas que había formado con cara picara-Váyanse a un hotel-decía el moreno-¡Si la tocas te mueres!-me amenazaba la morena-¡Momoko, y creí que tenias ojos solo para el perfecto Natsuki!-sonreía con picardía la rubia-Por algo ambos son el rey y la reina de la escuela-decía en tono de burla el rubio-¡C-C-C-CLARO QUE NO, NO DIGAN TONTERIAS!-Decía una apenada rosadita, yo solo veía a los pretendientes y a Natsuki mirarme con odio, a lo cual les digo en su cara al pararme enfrente de ellos-¡SI QUIEREN ACERCARSE A ELLAS TENDRAN QUE SER SOBRE NUESTROS CADAVERES!-a lo cual se asustan los pretendientes y Natsuki inclusive, empezando a correr fuera del lugar, yo solo regreso a sentarme junto a las parejitas y Momoko para disfrutar mi comida.

Una cosa mas, ahora somos conocidos como los Ruwdypuff Z, por que incluyeron a las chicas en el grupo, y eso me ha traído dolores de cabeza enormes-¡CUANDO ENCUENTRE AL MALDITO RESPONSABLE DE ESTOS RUMORES LO PAGARA CARO!

The end


	4. Chapter 4: Special

**Lo prometido es deuda, y quiero agradecer a devian art por ayudarme a pensar mejor la historia (arriba el dibujo) y los primeros personajes que si me pertenecen ademas de la historia de Chakichakigirl que me dio bases para Bunny, (ademas su historia esta GUAAAAAAUUUU), espero les agrade la forma que lo idee, inclusive me sorprendio a mi, disfruten el dia del amor y la amistad, mientras yo provoco un incendio**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes aqui vertidos a exepcion de Bugs y Black**

The new members…..I think

La ciudad de Tokio esta segura una ves mas de las garras del malvado Mojo, gracias a las PPGZ, así que se espera que este hermoso día estén con sus seres amados, ya que es 14 de febrero, un día para estar con las personas que mas aman en el mundo, es por eso que la ciudad organizo unos grandes eventos que les gustaran a todos los jóvenes enamorados, primero esta la gran convención de dulces con sus nuevos productos y claro hay muestras gratis para todos los amantes de los dulces, también tenemos el concierto de los rocanroleros de Kiss, para los amantes del rock, y aquellos que prefieren pasárselos tranquilos hay una presentación especial de delfines en el Zoo, solo por hoy jóvenes de corazón desbocado, así que disfruten este día y continuemos con la programación regular

¿?: No seria fabuloso ir a esos lugares

¿?: No, estará llenos de parejas y nosotras no tenemos Rini

Rini: Pero Bella, hay que divertirnos, ya que se celebra también el día de la amistad

Bella: Lo se, pero habrá mas parejas y luego creerán que tu y yo…..

Rini: Ahhhhhh, lo se T.T

Rini y Bella eran ya amigas de la infancia y siempre estaban juntas además Rini tenia 15 años mientras que Bella tenia 16 años, Rini era de cabello castaño con una coleta larga, una figura aun infantil (además de la mente) y siempre cargaba una muñeca que parecía como un jorobado que ella misma hizo (clases de costura, clases de costura urgente), y estaba vestida con un vestido de color morado, Bella por su parte se veía mas madura, era albina asi que su cabello largo al igual que sus ojos eran blancos, era seria con la demás gente pero con Rini era diferente y se veía mas alegre, iba vestida con una camisa blanca, una falda negra al igual que sus zapatos

Rini: Sabes que seria genial

Bella: No me digas

Rini: ¡SI! , ser una de las PPGZ

Bella: ¬¬ lo sabia, sabes que ellas son gente especial, y nosotras no

Rini: Pero nos veríamos bonitas con los trajes que traen y además tendríamos novios criminales como los RRB

Bella: ¿Cómo es posible que dejes que vuele tanto tu imaginación?, ellas son heroínas y ellos criminales, eso es imposible

Rini: Pero no es lo que dicen en esta revista ves, "Las PPGZ salen con los RRB"

Bella: Es una revista amarillista, inventan cualquier chisme para que lo compre gente retrasada y tu

Rini: AHHHH, no eres divertida

En otro lado de la ciudad

¿?: Te lo digo, hombre seriamos los mejores villanos de esta ciudad si nos aceptaran los RRB

¿?: Si claro, a menos que quieran un saco para golpear, no creo que te acepten

¿?: Cielos, antes eras chévere Black

Black: ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME LLAMES BLACK!, tengo nombre imbécil….me llamo

¿?: Si, si pero así molas mas

Black: Cielos Bugs, sabes tengo una idea

Bugs: ¿Cuál?

Black: Salvar al mundo de tu estupidez y matarte aquí mismo

Bugs: ¡Si!... ¡espera un segundo!

Bugs era un chico de 16 años que creía que siendo un villano atraería a las chicas, viste un paliacate morado que le cubre su cabeza de cabellos castaños, sus ojos eran del mismo color, e iba vestido con pantalón de mezclilla con tenis, una playera con un logo de "RRB FOREVER" y además un reloj que le habían regalado en su muñeca izquierda de Ben 10 (así o mas naco se los pongo) mientras que Black de 17 años iba vestido con una playera negra con un chaleco blanco, un pantalón de vestir negro con zapatos de vestir, tenia el cabello largo de color oscuro al igual que sus ojos, (por eso le llamaba Black, para que fuera mas chido) además de traer un reloj Rolex de oro en su muñeca izquierda

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio del profesor Utonium

Profesor: Solo un poco mas y habré terminado

-Kabommmmmm-

Ken: Papa…digo Profesor, ¿Qué paso?

Kuriko: Estábamos viendo una película y esa explosión

Profesor: Lo lamento es que yo…..¿como se los explico?

Poochi: No me diga que estaba experimentando con los rayos blancos de nuevo

Profesor: Solo un poquito jejeje, pero lo mas graves es….

Ken: Déjame adivinar, polvos negros

Poochi: Esto es serio, debemos llamar a las chicas

Kuriko: Buena suerte con eso, recuerda a donde iban a ir y con quienes, si yo también estoy molesta con esto, se supone que veríamos una película Yo y Ken T.T

Profesor: Yo les explicare el asunto personalmente por el radio, aunque eso reducirá mi tiempo de vida, pero hay que recuperar los rayos y polvos antes de que pase algo terrible

Mientras en el parque de la ciudad

Rini: Te dije que estaría vacío aquí, es para nosotras solas este lugar, nos subiremos a los columpios y después iremos a las resbaladillas y luego

Bella: Caray Bunny, sigues siendo una niña

Rini: Claro que no, por que las niñas no pueden tener citas

Bella: ¿Y cuantas citas as tenido?

Rini: A ver…Ni uno

Bella: ¬¬ en serio sigues siendo una niña

Rini: ¿Eh?, mira, ¡fuegos artificiales!

Bella: ¿A esta hora, donde?

Rini: Ahí y vienen para acá

Bella: ¡ESOS NO SON!

-Bommmmm-

Dos rayos blancos cayeron en las chicas pero no notaron que las hubiera lastimado, solo que ahora aparecieron cinturones en sus cinturas uno morado y uno blanco

Bella: ¿De donde salió esto?

Rini: ¿Crees que sean?

Bella: ¡NO!, ¡NO LO DIGAS!

Rini: ¡RING BUNNY!

(Ya saben el cambio de transformación, igual al de las chicas solo que moradito)

Ring Bunny: ¡GUAU!, ¡ME VEO MUY LINDA!, ¿no crees?

Bella: No debiste hacer eso

Ring Bunny: ¿Porqué?, ahora somos unas PPGZ, vamos has lo mismo

Bella: Solo para darte gusto, aunque sigo sin creérmela

Bella: ¡MELODY BELL!

(Aquí también ya saben, solo que es blanquito)

Melody Bell: Hmmmm, no esta mal

Ring Bunny: ¿Verdad?, ahora a salvar la ciudad (comienza a volar)

Melody Bell: ¡ESPERAME!, (va detrás de ella volando)

En otro lado

Bugs: Estoy aburrido Black, debemos de hacer algo, como robar bancos, asaltar a las personas o destruir la ciudad

Black: Deja de decir idioteces y deja de llamarme Black

Bugs: Mira eso, parece que caerá aquí

Black: Que sea una gran roca que aplaste tu minúsculo cerebro

Bugs: Parece que caerá aquí donde estoy parado

Black: ¿Qué?... ¡MUEVETE TARADO!

-Bommmmm-

Dos polvos negros se estrellaron con ellos y sus relojes cambiaron a unos relojes oscuros

Bugs: Orales, ¡ESO FUE OTRA ONDA MAESTRO!

Black: Si aun sigues vivo

Bugs: Inclusive mi reloj cambio, mira se parece a los de …jejejejejeje

Black: ¡OLVIDALO TARADO, NO LO HAGAS!

Bugs: Transformación

(Ya saben aquí de nuevo, pero con trajes de RRB morado)

Bugs: Genial, mira inclusive tengo patines, ¡GENIAL!

Black: Si claro, ahora quítate o des transfórmate antes de que te vean

Bugs: Mira tu también

Black: ¡NO TOQUES TARADO!

(Ya me aburrí de poner esto, pero trae traje RRB pero completamente oscuro) (Quéjense con el sindicato si soy muy vago pa poner el método de transformación)

Black: ¡MIRA LO QUE HICISTE!

Bugs: ¡T-E V-E-Z GENIAL!, ahora somos RRB y seremos muy malos, de ahora temblaran ante el nombre de Bugs

Black: Dando tu nombre que usas tarado de…

Bugs: Tambien deberías utilizar un alias Black

Black: ¡QUE NO ME LLAMO BLACK!

Bugs: Si, si, ahora hagamos maldades, (sale con los patines a toda velocidad)

Black: ¡DETENTE AHÍ, VAS A CAUSAR UN ACCIDENTE! (lo sigue con sus propios patines)

En el centro de la ciudad

Ring Bunny: Es genial volar, pero no hay crimen T.T

Melody Bell: Claro que no ¿que no escuchaste las noticias?, ahora todos están celebrando el dia

Ring Bunny: No, no, nononono, debe de haber algo que hacer, salvar la ciudad de algún desastre algo

Bugs: ¡QUITENSE DE MI CAMINO PERDEDORES, UN RRB VA PASANDO!

Black: ¡VAS A LASTIMAR A ALGUIEN TARADO, ALTO!

Ring Bunny: Mira

Melody Bell: Sera mejor llamar a alguien capacitado para que lo detenga, no lo crees Bu…¿Bunny?

Ring Bunny: ¡DETENTE MALEANTE!

Melody Bell: …..¡A DONDE VAS MENSA!

Bugs: ¿Las chicas?, prepárate a defenderte Black

Black: ¿Qué?, ¿piensas pelear con ellas, ¿ESTAS DEMENTE?

Bugs: Tranquilo podremos tu y yo

Black: ¡NO ME INCLUYAS IDIOTA!

Bugs: Que linda….(mirando a Ring Bunny)

Ring Bunny: Deténganse villanos

Bugs: ¿Desde cuando hay PPGZ morado y blanco?

Black: Es obvio que no son ellas imbécil

Melody Bell: Buena observación, pero ustedes tampoco son los RRB

Bugs: Claro que si y mi compañero te dará una lección

Black: ¿Qué?

Melody Bell: Ese inepto parado de ahí, no lo creo

Black: ¡QUE DIJISTE BLANQUITA!, ¡POR QUE NO VAS A QUE TE TERMINEN DE PINTAR!

Melody Bell: ¡Y TU VE A QUE TE DE EL SOL!

Ring Bunny: Oh, oh, esta enojada

Bugs: Dale una lección, usa tu arma

Black: ¿Mi arma?, ¿que demonios es esto? (sacando unas ligas)

Melody Bell: ¡Uy!, que vas a hacerme con eso, ¿lanzármelas?, por favor perdedor

Black: ARGGGGG, ¡YA ME HICISTE ENOJAR TOMA!

Al arrojar la liga rompe de repente la pared al fallar

Melody Bell: E-e-e-eso es…IMPOSIBLE

Black: Eso te enseñara blanquita

Bugs: ¡SI!, mi turno (sacando una engrapadora), sabía que esto me serviría algún día veamos como sirve contra ustedes

Comienza a lanzar grapas a mucha velocidad y clavándolas en las paredes

Ring Bunny: ¡CORRE!

Melody Bell: ¡AHHHHHH!

Bugs: Velas correr, así seremos los mejores villanos de este lugar, tras ellas

Black: Espera, lo que hacemos esta mal, oye me estas escuchando

Ring Bunny: ¿Qué haremos?

Melody Bell:¿No se?, fue tu idea en primer lugar

Ring Bunny: ¡ESO ES!, nuestras armas

Melody Bell: ¿Armas?

Ring Bunny: ¡SI! así

Bunny invoca un freesbe de su cinturón

Melody Bell: ¿Asi?

Bell invoca de su cinturón unas panderetas

Ring Bunny: Lista con esto podremos enfrentarnos a ellas

Melody Bell: Bien

Bugs: Cuidado tiene armas Black

Black: Por eso te dije que te detuvieras

Ring Bunny: ¡FREESBE RADIANTE!

Bugs: ¡AH!, ¡ME ESTA PERSIGUIENDO DETENLO!

Melody Bell: ¡PANDERETA DE TENSION!

Black: ¡AH! ¡MIS OIDOS!, ¡HORA DE LA VENGANZA!, ¡LIGA MORTAL!

Bugs: ¡GRAPAS VELOCES!

Combatían como si no hubiera un mañana y por las personitas que los estaban observando no habría mas mañana para ellos

Brick: ¿Alguien debería de detenerlos no crees Blossom?, ¿Blossom?

Hyper Blossom: Dulces….Dulces gratis…Dulces para disfrutar hoy, solo hoy…..Dulces

Brick: AH, ¿Butch?

Butch: Un concierto, ¡UN CONCIERTO DE KISS!, ¡LOS MATARE!

Powered Buttercup: ¡NO SI LOS MATO PRIMERO YO!, ¡YA VERAN ESOS IDIOTAS!

Brick: ¿Boomer?, ¿Bubbles?

Rolling Bubbles: *Sniff*¡ME PERDI EL SHOW DEL ZOO!, ¡WHAAAAAAAAA!

Boomer: Tranquila, no llores

Brick: Ok, me encargo yo, ¡OIGAN USTEDES!, ¡OIGAN, OIGAN!

Ring Bunny: Muere Villano, ¡que divertido!

Bugs: Toma, si es divertido

Black: Es todo lo que puedes tocar blanquita

Melody Bell: Ya veras ingenuo

Brick: ¡CALLENSE DE UNA JODIDA VEZ! (dándoles unos coscorrones a los 4)

Ring Bunny: *Sniff* Eso dolió

Bugs: Golpeado por Brick, mi sueño echo realidad

Melody Bell: Discúlpenos por favor

Black: Si, nos dejamos llevar por estos dos tarados

Brick: No me importa pero tienen poderes que no son suyos así que tendrán que acompañarme

Bugs-Bunny: ¿POR QUE?

Black: Cállense o nos meterán mas en problemas

Melody Bell: Bunny deja de ser una niña, hicimos mal

Bugs-Bunny: ¿Y SI NO QUEREMOS?

Brick: Interesante pregunta, o se arriesgan conmigo o con ellos

Bugs y Bunny voltean a ver hacia los demás que tienen miradas de miedo

Hyper Blossom: Dulces….Dulces….Dulces…

Butch: Escójanme, los tratare bien jejejejejeje

Powered Buttercup: Si, escójannos jejejejejeje

Rolling Bubbles: Los delfines, ¡WHAAAAAAAA!

Boomer: Tranquila, no pasa nada

Bugs-Bunny: Esta bien, iremos contigo

Después de una rápida ida al laboratorio, y de detener múltiples asesinatos

Rini: ¡Ahhhhhh!, no es justo que nos quitaran los poderes

Bugs: Mi sueño, mi sueño

Bella: Ya, ya que tal si te llevo a comer helado para cambiarte de humor

Rini-Bugs: ¡HELADO!, ¿TE GUSTA EL HELADO?, ¡VAMOS POR HELADO!

Se van corriendo ambos tomados de la mano

Bella: Espera a ti no te invite, ¡OYE!

Black: Déjalo te ayudare a pagar lo que consuman

Bella: Hasta que dices algo coherente, por cierto soy Bella

Black: Y yo soy….a que diablos, llámame Black

Bella: De acuerdo, Black, en serio te llamas así o ya te gusto

Black: No importa ellos, me seguirán llamando así de todas formas

Rini: ¿Qué esperan?

Bugs: Black, trae a mi novia para que comamos helado

Black: Ya vamos…..espera ¿novia?

Bella: Déjalo vivir en su mundo

Black: Ok

Los cuatro se dirigían a la heladería mas cercana que por suerte estaban regalándolos

The end

Momoko: ¡QUIERO MIS DULCES!

Kaoru-Butch:¡NUESTRO CONCIERTO!

Miyako: ¡QUERIA ABRAZAR UN DELFIN!

Boomer: Tranquila Miyako

Brick: ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME MATE!


	5. Chapter 5: Dia de pascua

**Perdon por el atraso pero lo prometido es deuda, estoy hasta el gorro por las obligaciones pero antes muerto que dejar inconcluso lo que estoy haciendo (solo asi pararia) asi que disfruten y esperen los que vendran despues**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui vertidos no me pertenecen  
><strong>

** La Conejita armonía **

**-Hmmmm, tengo hambre…Mojo…., **se queja Mojo Jojo

**-Jajaja !mira mama encontré un huevo!**, dice un niño

**-Que bien hijo, **contesta la mama

**-¿Eh?...¿un huevo…Mojo?, **pregunta Mojo

**-¿Cómo?...a si encontré un huevo de pascua, **responde el niño

**-¿Acaso es de gallina…Mojo?, **pregunta Mojo

**-No señor, vera se celebra mañana el día de pascua y los huevos son de chocolate para que los niños los coman dejados por el conejo, **explica la señora

**-¿Los conejos ponen huevos…Mojo?,** pregunta Mojo

**-Bueno si, **responde la señora

**-¿Y SON GRATIS…MOJO? **Pregunta con entusiasmo Mojo

**-Este….si, **responde la señora

**-¡Jujujuju que bien…Mojo!, **celebra Mojo

**-Pero son para todos los niños primero, **dice el niño

**-¿Solo niños…Mojo?, **pregunta Mojo

**-Bueno primero serán ellos y después….**trata de explicar a Mojo

**-¡PERO YO QUIERO COMER CHOCOLATE PRIMERO…MOJO!, **grita Mojo

**-¡Vámonos Hijo!, **dice la señora llevándose a su hijo

Mojo Jojo se fue enojado hacia su casa por lo que le dijeron a lo que se queda pensando en esos deliciosos chocolates hasta que

**-¡Tengo una idea!, construiré un robot que secuestre al conejo de pascua y así quedarme con todos los chocolates…Mojo, **dice Mojo

**-Madre, ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?, **pregunta Boomer

**-Tenía un lindo sueño donde era coronado el rey de los deportes, **dice Butch

**-Por suerte fue un sueño, **dice Brick

**-¿QUE DIGISTE? **grita Butch

**-¡CALLENSE…MOJO!, me desconcentran **dice Mojo

**-¿Qué construyes ahora?, **pregunta Brick

**-Un robot para secuestrar al conejo de pascua…Mojo, **responde Mojo

**-¿Qué es un conejo de pascua?, **pregunta Boomer

Después de una explicación malentendida

**-¡Imaginen comer todo ese chocolate!, **dice Butch

**-¡Comeremos hasta reventar!, **dice Brick

**-¡Quiero tener al conejo!, **dice Boomer

**-Muy bien mis hijos, ahora ayúdenme que mañana robaremos al conejo y a sus chocolates…Mojo, **revela Mojo Jojo su plan

Mientras tanto en la residencia Gotokuji

**-¿Cómo me veo? **pregunta Miyako vestida de una linda conejita (la de traje completo)

**-Cómo una tonta, **responde Kaoru

**-¡Kaoru!...te ves linda Miyako, **responde Momoko

**-Gracias, como participare en el evento de New Tokio en el día de pascuas, me disfrace de la ocasión asi que soy la conejita armonía, **comente Miyako

**-Bueno, supongo que no había otra persona mas correcta para hacerlos, **dice Kaoru

**-Tienes razón te estaremos apoyando, **dice Momoko

**-Gracias chicas, **agradece Miyako

A la mañana siguiente las tiendas de dulces y demás regalan chocolates a los niños y en los parques se esconden huevos de chocolate pintados para que los niños lo busquen y se diviertan organizado por el alcalde

**-Vaya que si hay muchos niños buscando los huevos de chocolate, ¿no Momoko?... ¿donde estas?, **pregunta Kaoru

**-¡Encontré uno…y aquí hay otro….muchos dulces para mi!**, grita Momoko muy feliz por tener tantos dulces a su alcance

**-No puede ser, me estas avergonzado **dice Kaoru

**-Señorita ¿me puede ayudar?, **pregunta un niño

**-¿Qué necesitas?, **pregunta Kaoru

**-Vi un huevo en ese árbol pero no lo alcanzo….¿cree que lo puede bajar?, **pregunta el niño

**-¿A quien se le ocurre poner un huevo arriba de un árbol?, **sepregunta Kaoru

Kaoru sube al árbol para bajar el huevo de chocolate, ya que para ella era sencillo asi que hizo el favor

**-Aquí tienes, **entrega Kaoru el huevo

**-¡Gracias! **agradece el niño muy feliz

**-Así me agrada, que te unas a esta celebración llena de alegría y de deliciosos dulces **dice Momoko saliendo fuegos artificiales detrás de ella

**-¿Quieres dejar de decir tanta babosadas?...mejor vamos a ver como le va a Miyako, **dice Kaoru

Mientras todos celebraban, la tierra comenzó a temblar cada vez mas fuerte mientras se acercaba al distrito comercial, donde la gente observo como llegaba una especie de conejo mecanico con un envase en su espalda y cargaba una canasta

**-¡MUAJAJAJAJA, VEN CONEJITO, CONEJITO….MOjO!, **sonaba el robot en el cual adentro tenia a Mojo Jojo junto a los Rowdyruff Boys apoyándole

**-¡Ahí hay un conejo!, **señala Brick

**-¡Hora de atraparlo!, **dice Butch apretando un botón que comienza a aspirar al pobre hombre disfrazado y su canasta de chocolates es recogido para ser puesto en la canasta del robot

**-¡Miren hay muchos conejos!, **dice Boomer señalando a las demás personas que se encontraban disfrazadas

**-¡Mientras nos den chocolates mejor!, **dice Brick comenzando a aspirar a la gente disfrazada por la corbata del conejo y recogiendo sus cestos de chocolates del piso

**-¡ALGUIEN AYUDENOS!**

**-¡SALVENNOS!**

En el laboratorio

**-¡Mira Ken encontré un huevo!, **dice Poochi

**-¡Yo encontré un conejo de chocolate!, **dice Ken

**-¡Yo halle otro huevo!, **dice el profesor

**-¿Eh?, **alza las orejas y su nariz Poochi

**-¿Qué pasa?, **pregunta Ken

**-Hay problemas en la ciudad **responde Poochi

**-Hay que llamar a las chicas, **dice el profesor

**-¡POWERPUFF GIRLS Z LAS NECESITAMOS!, **grita Poochi

En el parque

**-¡Y así queridos ciudadanos celebramos este día el cual es celebrada alrededor del mundo y juntos compartimos el inicio de la primavera!, **exclama el alcalde acompañado por Miss Bellum y la conejita armonía (Miyako)

Los cinturones de las chicas comienzan a brillar por lo que Momoko y Kaoru buscan un lugar sin gente excepto Miyako la cual no podía irse así como así en medio del evento

**-¿Qué sucede?, **pregunta Momoko

**-¡Chicas hay problemas en la ciudad, hay un conejo gigante secuestrando a las personas y robándose los chocolates!, **explica Poochi

**-¡Vamos para allá!, **dice Kaoru

**-¿Pero y Miyako?, **pregunta Momoko

**-Con nosotras dos bastara, además ella no puede irse ahora **explica Kaoru por lo que comienzan a transformase

**-¡Hyper Blossom!**

**-¡Powered Buttercup!**

Después de transformarse volaron directamente hasta donde estaban los problemas, pero no se dieron cuenta que el peligro estaba debajo de ellas

**-¡Sin mas que decir mi gente, que comience la búsqueda de los huevos de pascua!, **anuncia el alcalde aplaudido por la gente

**-(Espero las chicas estén bien, aun no puedo retirarme) **piensa Miyako

En el distrito comercial

**-¡Mira cuanta destrucción!, **dice Momoko

**-Pero no veo al responsable, vayamos a pregunta a la gente **dice Kaoru

**-Disculpe, ¿sabe usted a donde se fue el responsable?, **pregunta Momoko a un oficial

**-Si era un conejo gigante que se empezó a llevar a las personas disfrazadas además de los chocolates, la voz me pareció la de Mojo Jojo, después de robar aquí se hundió en la tierra y no sabemos en donde se encuentra **explica el oficial

**-¿Debajo de la tierra?, **pregunta Kaoru

**-Tendremos que ir por ese agujero, no sabemos por que Mojo hace esto pero lo detendremos **dice Momoko

Las dos empiezan a volar hacia el túnel para llegar al lugar donde se dirigía el conejo mecanico

**-¡Miren encontré un huevo dorado!, **dice una niña

**-¡Tengo al conejo!, **celebra un niño

**-Muy bien niños, sigan buscando los huevos que escondí muy bien, **dice la conejita armonía

**-¡SI!, **gritaban los niños del lugar

**-No le alegra ver al futuro de New Tokio tan felices Miss Bellum, **comenta el alcalde

**-Asi es señor, **contesta Miss Bellum tapando su cara con una mascara de conejo

De repente la tierra comenzó a temblar y abrirse en medio de la celebración

**-¿QUE SUCEDE AQUÍ?**, pregunta el alcalde

**-¿Es un temblor?, **pregunta Miss Bellum

**-¡Niños quédense a mi lado!, **ordena la conejita armonía

De la tierra sale el robot de Mojo que es un conejo gigante causando un gran desastre en la celebración

**-¡CORRAN!**

**-¡NIÑOS HUYAN!**

**-¡MUAJAJAJAJA, VINE POR TODOS LOS HUEVOS DE PASCUA Y POR SUS CONEJOS ASI QUE ENTREGUENMELOS!, **ordena Mojo

**-¡SI DENNOS TODOS ESOS RICOS CHOCOLATES Y DULCES!, **Gritan los RRB

**-¡SON MOJO JOJO Y LOS ROWDYRUFFS BOYS CORRAN!**

**-¿Qué se suponen que están haciendo?, **se pregunta la conejita armonía

**-¿Eh?...¡Whoa…miren a esa linda conejita…..la quiero de mascota!, **dice Boomer apretando el botón de succionar

**-¡CORRAN NIÑOS….WHOAAAAAA!, **gritaba la conejita armonía mientras era absorbida

**-Bien hecho ahora por todos los dulces…Mojo, **felicitaba Mojo a Boomer

El conejo robot comenzó a recoger todos lod chocolates y demás guardándolos en su canasta

**-¡ALTO AHÍ MOJO!, **ordenaba Hyper Blossom

**-¡DEJA DE ROBAR ESOS CHOCOLATES AHORA MISMO!, **ordenaba Powered Buttercup

**-¡Son esas chicas bobas!, **dice Brick

**-No importa lo que hagan, mi robot es imparable…Mojo, **dice orgulloso Mojo Jojo

**-¡ACABA CON ELLAS, ADEMAS SOLO SON DOS!** Dice Butch apretando botones y palancas los cuales ponen al conejo en modo de combate

**-¿No te parece divertido Boomer?...¿Boomer?...¿a donde fue?...a no importa mas diversión para nosotros, **dice Brick jalando mas palancas

**-¡Ten cuidado Buttercup!, **advierte Hyper Blossom que esquiva un puñetazo del conejo

**-¡Lo acabare con mi martillo!, **amenaza Powered Buttercup

**-¡Piénsalo otra ves!, **dice Butch poniendo el conejo de espaldas mostrando el tubo donde tenían a la gente disfrazada de conejo

**-¡Grrrr, que tramposos!, **dice enojada Powered Buttercup

**-¡Si nos golpeas los lastimas a ellos también!, **dice con alevosía Brick

**-¡Eso no es justo, la gente de ahí no merece ese trato!, **dice molesta Hyper Blossom

**-¡Hahahaha, no me vas a engañar, ellos son conejos que ponen huevos de chocolates y todo eso será nuestro…Mojo!, **dice Mojo

**-¿Eh?... ¿conejos que ponen huevos?...¡NO SEAS TONTO, ELLOS SON GENTE DISFRAZADA!, **grita molesta Powered Buttercup

**-¡No nos van a engañar, ahora nadie nos va a derrotar!, **dice Brick lanzando ahora bombas en forma de huevo del trasero del conejo (*WTF)

**-¡Whoaaa, están locos….pero no podemos atacarlos!, **dice Hyper Blossom esquivando los huevos bomba

**-Tienes razón, lastimaríamos a esa gente y a Miyako también **dice preocupada Powered Buttercup

Mientras en un pasillo que es la puerta de el contenedor

**-(¿Qué hare?...no me puedo transformar aquí y después no se como sacarlos de aquí), **piensa preocupada Miyako

**-Toc-Toc-**

**-¿Eh?...¿quien es?, **pregunta Miyako

**-¡Hola!, **saluda Boomer

**-¿Boomer?, **pregunta confundida Miyako

**-Sabes mi nombre….genial serás una estupenda mascota….además del hecho que puedes hablar…¿eres mágica o algo?...**pregunta con incredulidad Boomer

**-Este….si, soy una conejita mágica…mi nombre es Armonía, **responde Miyako utilizando a su favor la idiotez del rubio

**-Vaya….¿y puedes darme muchos chocolates solo para mi?, **pregunta Boomer

**-Bueno…yo….**dudaba Miyako ya que seria eso mentir y aprovecharse de el, pero debía sacar a la gente de ahí

**-SI…si….si, **decia emocionado Boomer

**-Solo si nos dejas salir de aquí, te daré muchos dulces y chocolates, **promete Miyako

**-¿Y como se que no me estas engañando?...ademas mis hermanos se enojarían mucho conmigo **dice Boomer dudando

**-(susurro) Trate de convencerlo para que salgamos de aquí, **dice uno de los conejos disfrazados

**-(susurro) Ofrézcale algo que lo pueda impresionar, **dice otra coneja disfrazada

**-Bueno….te prometo que si nos dejas salir de aquí te daré un chocolate especial solo para ti, **dice Miyako

**-¿En serio Armonía?, **preguntaba Boomer mas emocionado

**-Si lo juro, palabra de Armonía,** decía Miyako

**-Ok, deja entonces abro aquí….un segundo….listo, **dice Boomer a la ves que es arrollado por todos los conejos que empiezan a correr buscando una salida

**-¡Auch…eso dolió! **dice Boomer antes de desmayarse

**-Lo siento….pero debo ayudar a mis amigas, **dice Miyako pero Boomer no la escucha

Afuera

**-¡Dale, dale, dale, no pierdas el tino!, **cantaba Butch tratando de golpear a Powered Buttercup con el conejo robot

**-¡Ríndanse, no pueden contra nosotros!, **dice Brick

**-¿Así?, **dice Hyper Blossom señalando a los conejos fugitivos que se escabulleron por el trasero (*la única salida disponible si me lo preguntan)

**-¡SE ESCAPAN TODOS LOS CONEJOS…MOJO!, **grita Mojo sorprendido

**-Aquí es el centro de control….¡ROLLING BUBBLES!, **grita Miyako transformándose

**-¿QUE FUE ESO?...¿QUE DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ?...**se empiezan a preguntar Brick y Butch

**-¡Burbujas de champaña! **Dice Rolling Bubbles rompiendo la puerta y acorralar a sus ocupantes

**-¿QUE…COMO ENTRASTE…MOJO?, **pregunta con miedo Mojo

**-¡Su día de destrucción termina hoy!...¡Burbuja destructora!, **lanza Rolling Bubbles varias burbujas que empiezan a destruir el interior del conejo

**-¿Qué sucede ahí?, **se pregunta Powered Buttercup

**-Esta destruyéndose, **dice Hyper Blossom

**-Boooommmmmmm-**

**-¡LAS ACABAREMOS ALGUN DIA!...MOJO, **gritan Mojo Jojo junto a Brick y Butch que salen volando del lugar

**-Bubbles, ¿estas bien? **pregunta Hyper Blossom

**-Si estoy bien y los demás están a salvo, **dice Rolling Bubbles

**-¡VIVAN LAS CHICAS!**

**-¡SON LAS MEJORES!**

**-¡HURRRRAAAAA!**

**-Solo cumplimos nuestro trabajo, nos vemos **dicen las tres al irse volando a un lugar donde volver a la normalidad

**-Ufff, que día y perdí mis dulces, **comenta Momoko triste

**-Bueno, al final todo salió bien, aunque termino mas temprano el evento pero hubiera sido peor si hubieran huido con esa gente y los chocolates, **comenta Kaoru

**-¿Miyako a donde vas?, **pregunta Momoko

**-Ya término el evento te puedes quitar el disfraz, **dice Kaoru

**-¡Tengo algo que hacer las veo mañana!, **responde Miyako dejando con la duda a sus amigas

En el parque

**-Lo vi caer por aquí…ahí esta, **dice Miyako viendo que aun seguía desmayado Boomer

**-Uuuuu, **gime Boomer

**-Despierta Boomer, **ordena Miyako

**-¿Co-co-conejita Armonía?** pregunta Boomer despertando de su desmayo

**-Me alegro que estés bien, **dice Miyako

**-¿Qué paso….y el robot….los demás?, **pregunta confundido Boomer

**-Todo acabo…pero cumpliré mi promesa, ten **dice Miyako entregándole una cesta de chocolates y dulces

**-¡Whoa! ¿son todos para mi? **pregunta Boomer emocionado

**-Si, te dije que cumpliría mi parte por liberarnos, **dice alegre Miyako

**-¡Gracias!, **dice Boomer

**-Trata de compartirlos con tus hermanos y Mojo, me tengo que ir ahora **dice Miyako levantándose pero es agarrada del brazo por Boomer

**-¡Espera…aun falta el especial que me prometiste que seria solo para mi! ** exige Boomer

**-Pero yo….(¿y ahora que hago?), **se preguntaba Miyako atrapada en este dilema

**-Estoy esperando, **dice algo molesto Boomer

**-Esta bien….cierra los ojos, **dice Miyako después de pensarlo un poco

**-¿Cerrar los ojos?, **pregunta confundido por la petición

**-Si, solo así te daré tu especial, **pide Miyako

**-De acuerdo Armonía, **obedece Boomer cerrando los ojos

**-Kiss-Muack-Besito-OH YEAH (como prefieran XD)**

Boomer abrió los ojos y sintió los labios de la conejita Armonía sobre los suyes quedándose pasmado

**-Bueno me tengo que ir adiós, te veo el próximo año **dice Miyako corriendo toda sonrojada ya que no se le ocurriría otro modo de cumplir la promesa que hizo

Mientras Boomer veía a la conejita correr se quedo un rato parado ahí sin habla

En la casa de Mojo

**-¡Auch!...me duelen los huesos…Mojo, **dice Mojo sentado sobre una almohada

**-Nos arruinaron los planes….ayyyy, **dice Brick quejándose por su cabeza vendada

**-No se si podre volver a caminar, **dice Butch sentado en una silla con la pierna enyesada

En eso llega Boomer

**-¿Y tu de donde vienes?, **pregunta Brick

**-Tengan, **dice Boomer poniendo la cesta de chocolates y dulces en la mesa

**-¿De donde sacaste esos chocolates?, **pregunta Butch acercándose a agarrar unos

**-¡Eres mi hijo favorito…Mojo!, **dice Mojo llorando de felicidad

**-¿No vahs a comer uhno?, **pregunta Brick atragantándose de los chocolates

**-No….yo ya probé uno muy delicioso, iré a dormir un rato, **responde Boomer dejando a Mojo y a sus hermanos comiendo chocolates

Ya en la noche en la residencia Gotokuji

**-Bueno, hoy fue un día muy agotador, **dice Miyako quitándose el disfraz

**-Hija, te traje algo de tomar **dice la abuela trayéndole un te

**-Gracias, **agradece Miyako

**-Y cuéntame ¿te divertiste?, **pregunta la abuela

**-Si…digamos que fue un día muy especial jijiji, **comienza a reír un poco recordando el beso que le dio a Boomer

En la casa de Mojo

Boomer pone en la pared de arriba de su cama un calendario y anota ahí el día de pascua

**-Te prometo que nos volveremos a ver otra vez, mi querida Armonía **dice Boomer durmiéndose con una sonrisa en su cara esperando que fuera de nuevo pascua para volver a verla a ella

The End.


	6. Chapter 6: Niños

**El del 30 del dia del niño, cuando son pequeños ambos grupos y aunque creo que no logre captar esto muy bien pero espero les guste por que ya me canse XP, pero recuerden que si tienen niños consientanlos y si no consientansen ustedes mismos XD.**

**Niños**

La ciudad de New Tokio, es una ciudad en progreso y con un futuro en el cual todos esperan convertirse en algo en su vida (eso me decían de pequeño y vean ahora, mejor no hubiera crecido) por ejemplo podemos ver aquí a una pequeña de 5 años con ojos rosa, viste una playera blanca con franjas rojas, una falda de mezclilla con zapatos rojos, cabello naranja amarrado con un listón y va acompañada por su madre a su primer día de clases, en el jardín de niños "Pokey Oaks" donde aprenderá a convivir con los niños de su edad

**-¿No estas emocionada Momoko? pronto iras a tu primer día de clases** dice la mama de la niña

**-Hmmmmmm, **piensa Momoko

**-Vamos no seas tímida ya veras que no será malo y te divertirás, **dice su madre

Ambas llegan al jardín de niños donde conocen a la maestra (que es su primer día también) la señorita Keane, que las recibe en la entrada

**-Hola mucho gusto y bienvenidas a la escuela "Pokey Oaks", soy la maestra Keane, **se presenta Keane

**-Hola mucho gusto, saluda Momoko **ordena la madre

**-hola, **dice en voz baja la pequeña

**-Oh, no tienes que tener miedo veras que este día será muy bueno para ti **dice Keane con una gran sonrisa

**-Me tengo que ir, pórtate bien y no hagas travesuras **dice la mama

Momoko se queda con la señorita Keane mientras ve que su madre se aleja, iba a llorar pero un alboroto causado por tres pequeños que vienen con su padre ¿un mono? la distrae de eso

**-¡Cálmense de una ves chamacos!, **dice el mono

**-Este….hola ¿usted es el padre?, **pregunta Miss Keane

**-Hola preciosa…digo si soy el padre de estos mocosos, me llamo Mojo Jojo y ellos son Brick, Butch y Boomer, saluden no sean majaderos,** dice Mojo intentando de controlarlos ya que los trae con una correa para mantenerlos juntos pero aun asi se ve difícil

**-¡Hola señora!, **dicen los tres diablillos al mismo tiempo

**-Hola mucho gusto, bueno vera que esta escuela es una de las mejores que le enseñaran a sus hijos como ser personas de bien, **explica Miss Keane

**-Eso es lo que quiero, mi casa esta hecha un desastre con ellos ahí, **dice Mojo

Momoko se queda divertida al ver al mono tratar de controlar a los pequeños, el chico de ojos rojos, cabello corto de color naranja y gorra roja se le queda viendo, se quedan observándose como un segundo a lo que el chico le saca la lengua

**-Brrrrrrr, **hace una morisqueta Brick

**-Brrrrrrr. **Le responde Momoko al niño

**-Bueno ya es hora de entrar, síganme niños **ordena Miss Keane

**-Obedezcan a la señorita ya que posiblemente sea su nueva madre….digo aquí en la escuela jejejeje, **dice Mojo avergonzado

La señorita Keane se va con una pequeña sonrisa ante el comentario de Mojo y lleva a los pequeños a su salón en el cual hay varios pequeños que están jugando con varios juguetes, Momoko y los chicos dejan sus mochilas en la parte de atrás y se integran a jugar con los demás

**-Como es el primer día de clases niños, podemos seguir jugando pero primero me gustaría que se presentaran a sus demás compañeros de clase y nos hablaran un poco de ustedes, **dice Miss Keane

Y así las niñas y los niños empiezan a decir sus nombres y su edad a lo que les llega su turno a los últimos asientos

**-Mi nombre es Momoko Akatsutsumi, tengo 5 años y me gustan mucho los dulces y sueño con casarse con un dibujante en el futuro y soy fanática de los cómics y los superhéroes**, dice Momoko

Después toco el turno a otra pequeña de ojos azules, cabellos rubios y vestía formal (camisa, falda zapatos negros)

**-Mi nombre es Miyako Gotokuji, tengo 5 años, me gustan los vestidos y sueño con ser diseñadora de modas en el futuro, además tiengo un gran amigo llamado Cody** dice Miyako

Luego fue a otra pequeña de cabellos oscuros, ojos verdes que va vestida con un uniforme de deportes

**-Mi nombre es Kaoru Matsubara, me gustan los deportes y sueño con convertirse en una luchadora profesional como mi padre en el futuro **dice la pequeña Kaoru

**Me agrada que ya piensen lo que van hacer en el futuro….veamos quien falta….a si los pequeños Jojos, vamos pueden presentarse, **dice Miss Keane

Los tres chicos van vestidos con pantalón negro, tenis blancos, y una sudadera de color rojo, verde y azul von una franja negra, tienen el cabello color rubio, negro y naranja además de que uno de ellos trae una gorra

**-Mi nombre es Brick y tengo 5 años **dice metiéndose el dedo a la nariz

**-Mi nombre es Butch y también tengo 5 años **dice imitando a su hermano

**-Mi nombre es Boomer y tengo 5 años **dice haciendo lo mismo

**-¡Y JUNTOS SOMOS LOS ROWDYRUFF BOYS!, **gritan los tres al mismo tiempo

**-Vaya…que impresionante presentación diría, **dice Miss keane sorprendida

**-Eso fue tonto, **dice Momoko

**-Que divertidos se ven, **dice Miyako

**-Presumidos, **dice Kaoru

**-Bueno niños, ahora que ya nos conocemos mejor pueden seguir jugando, **dice Miss Keane

Los niños retoman sus actividades a lo que Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru se ponen a jugar juntas, mientras los RRB juegan con juguetes que ellos trajeron los cuales eran un avión, un bote y un tanque

**-Dime Momoko, ¿es cierto que buscas casarte cuando seas mayor?, **pregunta Miyako

**-Si y será un gran dibujante de mangas, además de guapo **dice Momoko

**-Puaf, que cursi, es mejor mi sueño de ser igual que mi padre, **dice Kaoru con orgullo

**-Tu padre es Tokio Matsubara ¿cierto?, le e visto por la tele y es genial, **comenta Momoko

**-Tu padre es muy famoso, **dice Miyako

**-Si y cuando sea grande seré igual que el ya lo verán **dice Kaoru

**-Vamos a jugar afuera, el día esta muy bonito **sugiere Miyako

**-Si es una buena idea, **apoya Momoko

**-Vamos a jugar con la pelota, **dice Kaoru sacando una pelota de los que estaban ahí

Las tres se acercan a hablar con la maestra para pedirle permiso para salir afuera

**-Bueno niñas, me parece que pueden hacerlo pero inviten a mas de sus compañeros para que puedan socializar mas con ellos para que salgan a jugar, **dice Miss Keane tratando de que se abran mas a sus compañeros

**-Si eso haremos, **dice Momoko

Las tres empiezan a invitar a los niños a jugar con ellas afuera, por lo que casi todos aceptan (y por casi me refiero a los otros tres)

**-¿Tenemos que invitarlos?, **pregunta Momoko

**-Miss Keane nos dijo que invitáramos a todos, **dice Miyako

**-Pues ya que, **dice Kaoru

La elegida para invitarlos es Miyako, a lo que se acerca a ellos

**-Hola, **saluda Miyako

Pero los tres no le hacen caso y siguen jugando

**-Dije hola, **vuelve a saludar

Pero siguen igual

**-¡HOOOOOLLLLLLLAAAAAA!, **grita a todo pulmón Miyako

Los chicos por fin se percatan de su presencia (sin contar con dejarlos sordos)

**-¿Qué quieres?, **pregunta Brick

**-*cof* nos preguntábamos ¿si quieren salir a jugar afuera con todos nosotros?, **dice Miyako

**-¿Afuera?...¿que dicen chicos?, **pregunta Brick

**-Por mi esta bien, así mi bote ira mas rápido en los charcos, **dice Boomer

**-Mi tanque aplastara a todos ahí, será muy divertido **dice Butch

**-Esta bien, iremos ¿aunque primero quiero saber que van a jugar ustedes? **pregunta de nuevo Brick

**-Jugaremos con la pelota, **contesta Miyako

**-¿Pelota?, eso es mejor que mi tanque, deja lo guardo **dice Butch yendo a guardar su tanque

**-Yo también, yo también me uno **dice Boomer llevando su bote a guardar

**-¿Y que me dice tu Brick? **pregunta Miyako

**-Prefiero mi avión, pero iré con ellos ya que mi mama me dijo que cuidara a mis hermanos **dice Brick

**-¿Y como se llama tu mama?, **pregunta Miyako

**-Mojo, **contesta Brick

**-¿Mojo?...que raro nombre…upsss, perdón **dice Miyako

**-No te preocupes, siempre se burlan del nombre de el, **dice Brick

**-Ya estamos listos, **dicen Boomer y Butch

**-Bien vamos, nos esperan afuera, **dice Miyako

Los cuatro salen del salón y se unen a los demás, asi que Momoko, Butch, Boomer, Miyako y Kaoru juegan a la pelota mientras Brick sigue jugando con su avión

**-¡TIRA BUTCH!, **ordena Boomer

Butch dispara pero es detenido por Kaoru

**-¡JA, ASI NUNCA LOGRARAS ANOTAR!, **grita Kaoru

**-Eso lo veremos verdecita** dice Butch

**-No es justo, solo somos dos contra 3** dice Boomer

**-Oye no es mi culpa que nadie mas quiso jugar con la pelota, **dice Kaoru mostrando alrededor a los demás jugando otras cosas (canicas, en los columpios, en la resbaladilla, etc.)

**-SI quieren yo salgo, **se ofrece Miyako

**-No, no seria justo para ti, ojala su hermano jugara con nosotros **dice Momoko

**-Bueno si lo logras convencer seria algo fabuloso, pero no creo que te oiga se cree un niño grande, **dice Butch

**-Entonces, sigan jugando mientras voy a hablar con el **dice Momoko

La pequeña se acerca dudando con hablarle ya que siente un poco de pena, pero ella igual siente que debe de hablarle (aunque cuando estaban sacándose la lengua se sentía divertida al hacer eso)

**-Oye….este….Brick, **dice Momoko

**-¿Qué pasa ahora?, **pregunta Brick

**-Me preguntaba si quieres unirte a tus hermanos para que estemos completos, **dice Momoko

**-No, estoy muy a gusto con mi avión **contesta Brick

Momoko iba a dar media vuelta pero prefirió no darse por vencida

**-¿Prefieres jugar aquí solo en ves de jugar con nosotros?** Pregunta Momoko

**-Si...¿algún problema?, **responde Brick

**-A de ser por que nos tienes miedo a nosotras, **dice Momoko

**-¿Disculpa?, **pregunta Brick volteando a ver a Momoko

**-Si, nos tienes miedo y tus hermanos no, **dice Momoko

**-¿Cómo le voy a tener miedo a una niña tonta como tu?, **pregunta Brick enojado

**-Pues ya ves, **dice Momoko dándose la vuelta

**-Pues ya veras, **dice Brick poniendo su mano en el cabello

**-¡Oh no!, **dice Momoko al haber escuchado sobre que los niños cuando están enojados les jalan de los cabellos a sus compañeros y mas si estos tienen el cabellos largo como ella a lo que cierra los ojos pero no siente dolor

**-¿Y a ti que te pasa?...solo te quite un bicho del cabello **dice Brick teniendo en su mano una pequeña oruga que pone en los arbustos

**-¡Guau!...¿no te dio miedo?, **pregunta Momoko

**-¿Miedo por un gusano?, **pregunta Brick

**-Pues…es que…** dice Momoko balbuceando

**-Deja adivino, le temes a los insectos **dice Brick

**-Un poco, aunque que bueno que me lo quitaste si lo hubiera sentido caminando por mi mano hubiera gritado, **comenta Momoko

**-¿Y a mi me dice miedoso?, **pregunta Brick

**-Bueno, entonces ¿vienes o no?, **insiste Momoko

**-Esta bien, solo deja guardo mi avión y tal ves asi me dejes de molestar, **dice Brick que se dirige hacia donde estaba Miss Keane que los observaba y le entrega el avión

**-Ve y diviértete Brick **dice Miss Keane

**-Lo hare, **dice Brick que corre hacia donde están las chicas y sus hermanos

Ahora que están completos prosiguen con sus juegos y se veía que iban a hacer muy bueno amigos con lo que prosiguieron los meses mas adelante

Agosto

**Muy bien chicos, hagamos algunos dibujos, **dice Miss Keane

**-Yo hare un gran dinosaurio, **dice Butch

**-El mio será mas grande **dice Kaoru

**-Yo dibujare una hermosa flor, **dice Miyako

**-Yo hare un gran jardín para esa flor, **dice Boomer

**-Yo hare el dibujo de mi superhéroe favorito **dice Momoko

**-Yo dibujare un avión de combate **dice Brick

Septiembre

**-¿Qué vamos a comer?, **pregunta Kaoru

**-Traje unas bolas de arroz, **dice Butch

**-Yo traje los jugos, **dice Momoko

**-Yo traje dulces, **dice Miyako

**-Yo traje fruta, **dice Brick

**-Y yo traje mi apetito, **dice Kaoru

Octubre

**-Quiero que jueguen amistosamente en este día de los deportes **dice miss Keane mientras los dos equipos se preparan a jalar la cuerda

**-Nuestro equipo les ganara, **dice Butch

**-Pues nunca podrán derrotar a las Powerpuff girls Z, **dice Kaoru

**-Claro que si y será por los Rowdyruff Boys, **dice Brick

**-Veamos que tienen, **dice Momoko

**-Esfuérzate mucho Miyako, **apoya Boomer

**-Tu también Boomer, **apoya Miyako

Noviembre

En la casa Jojo

**-Y aquí tenemos a nuestro valiente Galactiman combatiendo a un feroz monstruo, **dice el narrador de la serie

**-¡TU PUEDES GALACTIMAN!, **apoya Momoko

**-¡SI NO TE RINDAS!, **dice Brick (al parecer se volvió fan gracias a Momoko)

**-Se emocionan con algo que no existe, **dice Kaoru lanzando la pelota a través del cuarto

**-Si, que niños pequeños aun son, **dice Butch recibiendo la pelota y regresándola

**-Y entonces la conejita corrió lo mas que pudo para apoyar a sus amigos, **lee Miyako una historia para niños sobre la conejita armonía

**-¡Sigue, sigue!, ¿qué pasa después? **Dice Boomer escuchando atentamente la lectura

**-La comida estará lista, ¿se están divirtien auch?** dice Mojo cuando la pelota le cae en la boca tirándolo

**-Mama, no te comas la pelota, **se queja Butch

**-Si, devuélvemelo** se queja Kaoru tratando de sacarla de su boca

**-Hay que llamar a una ambulancia, **dice Miyako preocupada

**-Y a la policía, **dice Boomer

**-¡No se preocupen, los compañeros de Galactiman están aquí!, **dicen ambos Momoko y Brick

**-¡Hyper Blossom!**

**-¡Mega Brick!**

**-Tenemos que salvar al ciudadano de que muera a causa de un ataque de los enemigos de Galactiman, **dice Momoko

**-Así que con nuestros poderes lo salvaremos, ¿lista?, ** pregunta Brick dándole la mano

**-Lista, **responde Momoko tomando la mano de Brick

**¡NOF NFIÑFOHS!, ¿QFUE VHAN HFA AHFEHR?, **pregunta preocupado Mojo al verlos saltar del sillón

**-¡PATADA DE GALACTIMAN!, **gritan ambos cayendo en el estomago de Mojo provocando que escupa la pelota que cae en las manos de Kaoru

**-¡Eso fue sorprendente! **Dice Kaoru

**-¡Si fenomenal!, **dice Butch

**-¡Gracias por salvar a nuestra madre!, **agradece Boomer

**-¡Son unos héroes!, **dice Miyako

**-¡Y ustedes pueden serlo también!, **dice Brick llevándoselos al sillón de nuevo

**-¿Qué me dio por tener niños?, **dice Mojo que luego se le volvieron los ojos como plato al ver a los 6 niños encima del sillón

**-¡Listos amigos de Galactiman!, **pregunta Brick

**-¡POWERED BUTTERCUP LISTA!**

**-¡ROLLING BUBBLES LISTA!**

**-¡ANGRY BUTCH LISTO!**

**-¡METAL BOOMER LISTO!**

**-¡HYPER BLOSSOM LISTO!**

**-¡ Y YO MEGA BRICK LISTO!**

**- O.O hoy no es mi día **dice Mojo

**-¡PATADA CONJUNTA DE GALACTIMAN!, **gritan los 6 al caer hacia Mojo

**-¡AHHHHHHHHH!, **grita Mojo

Diciembre

En el centro de la ciudad

**(Música de la Oda de la alegría)**

**¡Miren que bonito!, **señala Momoko a las luces de colores

**-Si Momoko, son muy bonitos **dice el papa de la pequeña

**-Momoko mira ahí están tus amigas, **dice su madre

**-SI es cierto, ¡hola! **saluda Momoko

**-Hola Momoko, **saluda Miyako

**-Que onda Momoko, **saluda Kaoru

**-¿Vamos a ver el árbol mientras nuestros padres conversan? **Pregunta Momoko

**-¡Si! **contestan ambas

Las tres van a ver más de cerca el árbol

**-A una buena época del año, ¿no es así señorita Keane?, **pregunta Mojo

**-Si, así es…vean chicos ahí están sus amigas **señalan miss Keane (la cual ya lleva un rato saliendo con Mojo)

**-¿Podemos ir con ellas mamas?, **pregunta Brick

**-¡Que soy su padre!, **se queja Mojo

**-Vayan chicos mientras su padre y yo vamos con los demás adultos, **dice Miss Keane

**-Gracias mama, **dicen los tres a lo que corren a ver a sus amigas

**-Perdónelos señorita, tardaran un poco a acostumbrarse y solo lo hacen para molestar, **dice Mojo

**-No te preocupes Mojo, **dice Keane mientras se acercan a los demás padres

**-¿Qué hacen?, **pregunta Boomer

**-Hola, estamos viendo el árbol ¿no es muy grande?** dice Miyako

**-Si es enorme que podría escalarlo, **dice Butch

**-Pero yo te ganaría a subir, **dice Kaoru

**-¡A que no!, **dice Butch

**-¡A que si!, **dice Kaoru

**-No se peleen aquí**, pide Boomer

**-Oye Momoko, toma **dice Brick entregándole una figura de Galactiman

**-Para mi gracias, **agradece Momoko

**-Bueno es para demostrarte que eres mi mejor amiga…espero te guste, **dice algo apenado Brick

**-Si, lo atesorare por siempre** dice Momoko dándole un beso en la mejilla a Brick

**-¿Han visto eso? **pregunta Miyako

**-¡EUGH! **Dice Kaoru y Boomer al mismo tiempo

**-¿Eso quiere decir que Momoko y Brick son novios?** Pregunta Boomer

The end


	7. Chapter 7: Dia del trabajo

**Un oneshot cortito pero bueno, (pensamiento del escritor asi que pueden pasarlo por alto si quieren) disfruten**

Labor Day

Un día especial en donde no todos sabían que se celebraba como se puede apreciar con una persona en especial

**-Tengo hambre, **dice Mojo

Como siempre nuestro mono preferido anda deambulando por las calles hambriento

**-¿Qué hago?...¡ya se!, iré a donde esta el vendedor de frutas y le robare esa deliciosa comida **dice Mojo con entusiasmo

Mojo va elaborando su plan que consiste en cuando se distraigo el vendedor tomara toda la fruta que pueda y huira a toda velocidad, pero al llegar al lugar…

**-¿Qué?... ¿donde esta?, siempre lo e visto aquí vendiendo su rica fruta y ahora no esta, no es justo** dice tristemente Mojo

Mojo vuelve a deambular con su estomago aun rugiendo por alimento

**-¿Qué hare ahora?...¡eso es!, el supermercado siempre esta abierto así que entrare y me comeré todo lo que pueda antes de que lleguen esas molestas chicas…..el problema es que queda lejos **dice Mojo

Mojo ve que el autobús se acaba de ir a lo que le da otro plan

**-Cuando llegue el autobús me trepare encima de él y viajare gratis, solo tengo que esperar a que pase **dice Mojo

Mojo se oculta en una esquina a esperar que llegue, pasan como dos horas y ni un alma se avista

**-¿Dónde está? ya es muy tarde y me esta dando mas hambre **dice Mojo

Pasa otra media hora y Mojo se queda dormido hasta que despierta por el ruido de un motor que era el autobús yéndose

**-¡NO ESPERA AUN NO ME HE SUBIDO!, **grita Mojo pero el autobús se va sin el

Vuelve de nuevo a su andar estando muy hambriento hasta que se da cuenta de una cosa

**-¿Por qué las tiendas están cerradas?...¿donde están las personas?...esto es raro, **se pregunta Mojo

Pareciera que la ciudad esta desierta y avanza sin ver a mas gente, lo cual le preocupa

**-¡HOLAAAAAAAA!, **grita Mojo

Avanza mas adelante y no ve a nadie

**-¿A dónde están todos?...eso significa que puedo hacer lo que quiera, **dice feliz Mojo

Comienza a correr y saltar, colgarse por todos lados por lo menos 15 minutos

**-Ya me aburrí, no hay nadie aquí y las chicas ni siquiera se aparecieron** dice molesto Mojo

Mojo vuelve a su andar hasta que llega a la escuela

**-¡AH! Si le pregunto a la maestra Keane me pueda decir que esta pasando** dice feliz Mojo

Corre hacia la escuela pero era lo mismo, no había nadie, empezó a buscar en el lugar sin hallar un alma

**-Hasta la hermosa maestra Keane no esta, estoy tan solo **dice Mojo triste

Y como si fuera disco rayado

**-Sera mejor que regrese a casa, por lo menos esos mocosos me harán compañía **dice Mojo

Al llegar a su hogar, entra y no hay ruido, por lo que se da cuenta de que los chicos tampoco estaban

**-Estos mocosos, ¿a dónde habrán ido?** se pregunta Mojo saliendo de la casa de nuevo, sin ver si habia algo para el

Mojo decide entonces ir otra ves al centro y averiguar de una ves por todas donde estaban todos

**-¡ALGUIEN DIGAME QUE PASA AQUÍ!, **grita a todo pulmón Mojo

Se sienta en una banca a llorar por encontrarse solito (*¿estoy contando una historia de Mojo o la mía? XD) hasta que…

**-¡Oye!...¿porque lloras?, **le pregunta una pequeña niña

**-¿Eh?...¿quien eres tu? **pregunta Mojo

**-Mi nombre es Ushio, ¿por qué no estas con alguien?...¿por eso lloras?** Pregunta la pequeña con insistencia

**-Es que no hay nadie y no se donde se encuentran…¿sabes por qué no están abiertas las tiendas?**, pregunta Mojo

**-¿Acaso no sabe que día es hoy?, **pregunta la pequeña

**-Pues un día cualquiera no, **responde Mojo

**-Hoy no se trabaja, así que no hay mucha gente laborando **dice la pequeña

**-¿No trabaja?, ¿y porque? **pregunta Mojo

**-Según mi papa por que es primero de mayo y no se labora para conmemorar los mejores tratos justos en los trabajos, **explica Ushio

**-¿Y tu también estas sola? **Pregunta Mojo

**-No, mi papa y mama están en el coche arreglándolo, yo vine a pasear un poco y lo vi a usted, **dice Ushio

**-Ya veo….quizás yo pueda ayudar **dice Mojo (*rara vez se ve esto ¿no creen?)

Mojo acompaña a la pequeña hasta el auto de sus padres

**-Sigue sin encender, **dice el padre

**-Creo que tendremos que regresar a casa a pie, no conseguiremos un mecánico hoy **dice la madre

**-¡Papa!, este señor dice que te puede ayudar **dice Ushio

**-Es muy amable pero no creo que pueda hacer….**dice el padre dándose cuenta de quien es la ayuda

**-Descuide, yo soy muy inteligente y lo tendré listo dentro de poco **dice Mojo

Comienza a revisar todo al carro y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, lo tiene listo

**-Esta bien enciéndalo, **dice Mojo

El auto comienza a arrancar perfectamente por lo que podrán continuar su camino

**-Muchas gracias, creo que lo que decían de usted no eran muy bien fundadas **dice la madre

**-No se preocupe es primero de mayo y no se trabaja hoy** dice Mojo

**-(Acaso ser un villano es trabajo) **piensan ambos

**-Bueno como sea gracias, vámonos hija hay que volver a casa **dice el padre

**-Hasta luego señor y tome, note que tiene mucha hambre **dice Ushio con una sonrisa

Mojo recibe una manzana de la pequeña y se despide de su pequeña amiga con lágrimas en los ojos por el regalo que le dio

**-Bueno, por lo menos algo es algo y no salí volando por los aires **dice Mojo comiéndose su manzana

Algunos se preguntaran ¿donde estan los demas?, bueno si Mojo hubiera encontrado la nota que estaba en su mesa hubiera ido a la playa

**-¡Lanzamela! **dice Kaoru recibiendo la pelota de voley

**-¡Tira fuerte! **anima Miyako

**-¡Sin compasión! **dice Kaoru pegandole muy fuerte para anotar

**-¡Maldición, Boomer cabeza hueca parala! **grita Butch furioso

**-Lo siento **dice Boomer tirado en la arena

**-Oye, ¿y Mojo? **pregunta Momoko tomando el sol

**-No se, le deje una nota **dice Brick tomando una siesta

Hoy es primero de mayo y todos merecemos un descanso, hasta los villanos tienen derecho a descansar, así que relájense en este día ¿Ok?


	8. Chapter 8: Dia de las madres

**Espero les guste ^^**

Día de las madres

Uno de los eventos mas importantes si me lo preguntan, por lo menos para mi y la demás gente que tiene madre y los que no pues personas que sienten son sus madres a pesar de no ser sanguíneos por lo que en New Tokio empieza este día con una salida de compras con nuestras adoradas chicas

**-Miren lo que le compre a mi mama **dice feliz Momoko

**-Una caja de chocolates, que original **dice Kaoru

**-Oye son chocolates finos, sé que le gustaran **dice Momoko ofendida

**-Pues yo le regalare estos utensilios de cocina están muy bien **dice Kaoru

**-Bueno mi madre aun esta de viaje de negocios así que le envié una tarjeta con todo mi corazón y a mi abuela le tejí este hermoso chal **dice Miyako modelando el chal

**-Seguro que le encantara esta hermoso **dice Momoko

**-Si, que bueno que les conseguimos los regalos en este día para que no sospecharan sus regalos **dice Kaoru

**-Nada podía arruinarlo, **dice Miyako

**-¡ALTO LADRONES DETENGALOS! **Grita el tendero de una tienda

**-¡Rápido que nos agarran! **Dice uno de los dos ladrones

**-¡Que golpe nada nos detendrá ahora! **dice el otro ladrón mientras cargan el botin

**-¡Ah porque ahora! **dice Kaoru

**-¡Rápido chicas tenemos que detenerlos! **Ordena Momoko

**-¿Pero y los regalos? **Pregunta Miyako

**-Es cierto…..dejémoslos escondidos en esos arbustos escondidos y regresaremos después por ellos **dice Momoko

Como se estaban escapando los ladrones tuvieron que seguir con lo dicho y dejarlos escondidos ahí por lo que después de transformarse se van detrás de los ladrones sin ver que otros ojos estaban presenciando todo

**-¿Vieron? esas chicas dejaron estas cosas ahí y se fueron **dice Brick

**-A lo mejor son tan tontas como las súper poderosas que se les olvido **dice Butch

**-¿Qué hacemos? las chicas están cercas y no sabemos si regresaran las otras **comenta Boomer

**-Solo tomémoslas rápido y nos desaparecemos **ordena Brick

Salen de su escondite y corren como si el diablo fuera tras ellos, tres minutos después

**-Esos bandidos irán a la cárcel **dice Hyper Blossom

**-Aquí tiene las cosas que le robaron **dice Powered Buttercup entregándole la bolsa

**-Muchas gracias, no sé que haríamos sin ustedes siempre vigilando **dice el tendero

**-Descuide siempre podrá contar con nosotras las Powerpuff Girls Z **dice Rolling Bubbles

Se despiden y regresan a la normalidad para ir por sus cosas pero

**-¡AHHHHHH NO ESTAN! **Grita Momoko

**-¡NOS HAN ROBADO! **Grita Kaoru

**-¿QUIEN PUEDE HACER ALGO ASI TAN TERRIBLE EN ESTE DIA? **grita Miyako preguntando

En algún lugar

**-Veamos que es…..¡WOOOAAA!...son chocolates, **dice feliz Brick

**-Que mala suerte me tocaron unos inútiles cosas de cocina **dice Butch

**-¿Tu tienes mala suerte? A mi me toco esta cosa que no sé que es **dice Boomer sosteniendo el chal

**-Pues ni modo, me comeré esto y no se los compartiré **dice Brick cubriendo los chocolates

**-¡NO SEAS ENVIDIOSO! **Grita Butch aventándose para arrebatarle los chocolates

**-¡OIGAN YO TAMBIEN QUIERO! **Grita Boomer uniéndose a la refriega

Mientras pelean por quien se come los chocolates cae de la caja una nota del cual se detienen al verlo

**-¿Y esto? **pregunta Boomer

**-¡Dámela! , veamos que dice **empieza a leer Brick

"**_En este día especial espero puedas disfrutar este regalo el cual me esmere en conseguirte y recuerda que siempre será la persona que mas admiro, con cariño de tu hija Momoko"_**

**-Creo que se la iban a regalar a alguien, pues ni modo tuvo mala suerte **dice Brick tumbando la nota a la basura

**-Oye el mio también tiene una nota **dice Butch

"**_Tal ves no sea la mejor hija del mundo pero con este regalo espero puedas hacer la mejor comida del mundo el cual disfrutare día a día mama, felicidades de tu hija Kaoru"_**

**-Al parecer era para su madre, que tonto **dice Bur¿tch tirando la nota

**-Miren la mía también dice algo **dice Boomer contento para no quedar fuera

"_**A pesar de que mis padres no estén, tu siempre has estado a mi lado y es por eso que te considero mi segunda mama, así que te tejí esto para que siempre recuerdes que estaremos juntas, te quiero mucho con cariño Miyako"**_

**-¿Oye porque lloras? **Pregunta Butch

**-No estoy llorando se me metió algo al ojo **dice Boomer tallándose el ojo

**-Todos estos regalos son para sus madres…¿acaso cumplen años todas al mismo tiempo? **pregunta Brick

**-Que importa nuestra madre solo es un mono el cual apenas y nos da de comer **dice Butch

**-Tienes razón aunque me da curiosidad el por que estos regalos precisamente hoy **dice Brick

**-Bueno entonces comparte los chocolates, ya me dio hambre **dice Boomer

**-Ya les dije que no les convidare…..**dice brick tratando de romper el empaque pero no puede

**-¿Y ahora que? **Pregunta Butch

**-Nada, es solo que me los comeré mas al rato cuando este solo **dice Brick guardando los chocolates

**-Pues entonces que hacemos con estas cosas…..**dice Butch tratando de tirar los utensilios pero decide guardarlos

**-Bueno por lo menos no me dará frio al rato **dice Boomer doblando bien el chal y guardándolo

**-Vamos a pasear un rato hasta que me de hambre de nuevo **dice Brick

Los tres salen y empiezan a caminar por la ciudad por lo cual se dan cuenta de que por que tanto alboroto mientras planeaban hacer travesuras

"_Dango Daikazoku "_ _dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku __  
><em>_dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku_

**-Toma mama, una rosa para la mejor madre del mundo**

**-Gracias hija, es muy hermosa**

_**yancha na yaki dango yasashii an dango **__**  
><strong>__**sukoshi yumemigachi na tsukimi dango**_

**-Mama cuando sea grande quiero ser como tu**

**-Eso me agradaría mucho solo que deseo que sea aun mejor que yo**

**-Esta bien**

_**osumashi goma dango yotsugo kushi dango **__**  
><strong>__**minna minna awasete hyaku nin kazoku**_

**-Mama perdón por no tener mucho dinero para darte algo mejor, asiq ue espero disfrutes este caramelo**

**-Con que me lo des tu hijo, estoy muy feliz**

_**akachan dango ha itsumo shiawase no naka de **__**  
><strong>__**toshiyori dango ha me wo hosometeru**_

**-Todos están celebrando con sus madres **dice Brick

**-¿Esto que quiere decir? **pregunta Butch

**-¿Acaso todas nacieron el mismo dia? **pregunta Boomer

_**nakayoshi dango te wo tsunagi ookina marui wa ni naru yo **__**  
><strong>__**machi wo tsukuri dango boshi no ue minna de waraiau yo**_

**-Sé que le voy a comprar el mejor regalo a mi mama con este dinero ¡AHHHHH!, **dice una pequeña a cayéndose tirando su dinero

Los chicos observan esto y para ellos seria una buena oportunidad por lo que lo recogen pero no se lo llevan y hasta levantan a la pequeña

**-¿No te hiciste daño? **pregunta Boomer

**-Gracias, ¿oigan no son los Rowdyruff los que hacen cosas malvadas? ** pregunta la pequeña

_**usagi mo sora de te wo futtemiteru dekkai otsukisama **__**  
><strong>__**ureshii koto kanashii koto mo zenbu marumete**_

**-Son puros chismes pero cuéntanos ¿a donde ibas con tanta prisa? **pregunta Butch

**-Hoy es diez de mayo y le comprare a mi mama un regalo para celebrar este día con ella, aunque a veces nos enojamos siempre le tendré mucho cariño **explica la niña

**-Ya veo, bueno no te detendremos más pero ve con cuidado **dice Brick

**-Lo hare y gracias ustedes son buenos **dice la pequeña continuando su camino

_**nakayoshi dango te wo tsunagi ookina marui wa ni naru yo **__**  
><strong>__**machi wo tsukuri dango boshi no ue minna de waraiau yo**_

**-¿Creen que es lo mismo que sienten esas chicas que dejaron los regalos olvidados? **Pregunta Boomer

**-Fue su culpa por dejarlas olvidadas **dice Butch

**-Pero ¿sus madres no se sentirán tristes si no reciben estos regalos? **Pregunta Brick

Los chicos se quedan en silencio por unos minutos sin moverse pensando y solo voltean a verse al tomar una decisión

_**usagi mo sora de te wo futtemiteru dekkai otsukisama **__**  
><strong>__**ureshii koto kanashii koto mo zenbu marumete**_

**-Si cuentan lo que vamos a hacer los mato **dice Brick

**-Lo mismo decimos nosotros **responden ambos Butch y Boomer

_**dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku **__**  
><strong>__**dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku**_

**-Entonces vayamos y hagámoslo **ordena Brick

**-¡SI! **asienten sus hermanos

**-¿Aunque saben donde viven? **se preguntan los tres

_**dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku **__**  
><strong>__**dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku**_

Más al rato casi anocheciendo

**-¿Cómo le explicare a mi madre que no tengo nada para ella?...se va a poner triste T.T **dice Momoko derrotada

Todo el dia estuvieron buscando sus obsequios pero no hallaron nada y nadie vio algo por lo cual se rindieron regresando cada una a sus casas

**-¿Eh?...¿quien es ese que salió de mi casa? **Se pregunta Momoko al ver a un chico saliendo de su hogar perdiéndose en la noche y al entrar

**-Ya llegue **dice Momoko

**-¿Por qué tardaste tanto hermana? **Pregunta Kuriko

**-Se me atravesó algo y por eso me tarde….¿esta mi mama? **pregunta Momoko

**-Ah ya llegaste, me hubieras dicho que te ibas a tardar en llegar **dice su mama

**-Lo lamento es que yo….**dice Momoko tratando de contener las lagrimas

**-¿Por qué lloras hija? **Pregunta su madre

**-A lo mejor por que no alcanzo a su novio **dice Kuriko con picardía

**-¿Cuál novio? **Pregunta Momoko sorprendida

**-Kuriko por favor, él dijo que solo era un amigo **dice su mama

**-¿De que hablan? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Un chico llego hace rato entregándome la caja de chocolates y recitándome el mensaje que le dijiste tenia que decir, es un bello detalle de tu parte aunque le pedí que te esperaba el me contesto que tenia que ir a celebrar con su madre el día **explica su mama

Momoko no sabe que explicar por lo que sigue con el cuento abrazando a su madre, después de pasar el tiempo con su familia sube a su habitación y llama a Miyako

**-Miyako…no vas a creer lo que paso **dice Momoko

**-¿Eh?...no me digas que también entregaron tu regalo **responde Miyako

**-¿A ti también? **Pregunta Kaoru

**-Si, cuando llegue mi abuela me agradeció el chal que le tejí diciéndome que mi amigo era muy amable al traerlo por que estaba un poco ocupada y llegaría tarde **explica Miyako

**-Hmmm, ¿Quiénes seria?...espera tengo otra llamada **dice Momoko

**-¿Alguna sabe que fue lo que paso? **pregunta Kaoru

**-A ti también Kaoru **dice Miyako

**-Algo muy raro paso hoy, mi madre recibió su regalo por un chico casi parecido a mi que le dijo mi mensaje que le había escrito para luego retirarse, mi padre y mis hermanos me molestan diciéndome que es mi novio por que se ve es fuerte **explica Kaoru

**-Ahora que lo mencionas, mi abuela me dijo lo mismo **dice Miyako

**-No podrían haber sido **dice Momoko

**-¡NO!** dicen las tres descartando esa posibilidad

En la casa de Mojo

**-¿Y por qué me están regalando esta cesta de fruta? **Pregunta Mojo

**-Dah…es por que hoy es el día de las madres y ya que tu eres nuestra madre pues **dice Brick

**-Pero si no lo quieres puedes devolverlos **dice Butch

**-Si ya que tenemos algo de hambre **dice Boomer

**-¿Y ahora que tienes? **Pregunta Butch al ver a Mojo encorvarse

**-¡SON LOS MEJORES HIJOS DE LA HISTORIA T.T! **grita Mojo dándoles un fuerte abrazo

**-¡OYE NO TE PONGAS MELOSO CON NOSOTROS! **Se queja Brick

**-¡YA BASTA! **Ordena Butch

**-¡ME ASFIXIAS! **Se queja Boomer

*Aunque en Japón no se celebre este día (no se por qué aunque supongo que algunos haya si lo hacen) este va dedicado a ustedes y a sus madres un abrazo de mi parte (aunque les digan que leerme es una perdida de tiempo XD) así que espero celebren a sus mamas no solo este 10 sino todos los días sin mas que decir nos vemos luego (a y ¿como hayaron donde vivian? bueno digamos que regresaron a donde estaban y preguntarón a una bola de seguidores de Miyako y lo demas fue pan comido)


	9. Chapter 9:Dia del maestro

**Los retrasos siempre son fatales pero estoy en una linea final donde lo logro o lo logro por eso no e podido subir mas seguido T.T (aunque eso no detiene mi mente) por eso espero seguir con las historias de dragoner, terminar Dawn of D-Z, seguir con las intrigas de God Eaters Demashitaa!, continuar con los especiales (este me costo mucho en serio aunque es corto creo haber logrado el objetivo) y les informo ahora que se acerca las vacaciones por lo que serian los sucesos de su serie favorita Lost Chapter llamado After Lost Chapters, asi sabran que paso despues ya que son narrados despues de un año, (se que muchos lo van a esperar ansiosos) y ademas del final de una de las historias viene otra la cual dejare que me digan cual quieren leer (todas estan posteadas en mi profile) bueno sin mas que una disculpa espero les guste (tarde pero cumplo)**

Dia del maestro

La escuela secundaria de New Tokio

**-Muy bien todos lean de la pagina 20-21 y subrayen los enunciados **dice Miss Keane

**-¡Si Miss Keane! **responden los estudiantes varones muy entusiasmados

**-¡Ya van a empezar esos! **Dice una alumna molesta por que la maestra es el centro de atención de los jóvenes

**-Yo debería tener esa atención no ella **dice molesta Himeko Shirogame

**-Ringggg-**

**-Muy bien recuerden todo terminar de leer y no olviden hacer la tarea **dice Keane

**-¡Si Miss Keane! **responde el salón

Afuera

**-Saben, la maestra Keane le agrado mis dibujos y diseños diciéndome que si seguía asi podría llegar muy lejos **dice contenta Miyako

**-Pues ella me regaño por quedarme dormida, ¿qué no sabe que es muy temprano en las mañanas para estudiar? **Pregunta Kaoru

**-Pase de panzazo en la tarea no creo que me vaya bien en mi casa **comenta Momoko

Mientras pasaban por una tienda de electrónicos

**-Interrumpimos su programa favorito para traerles una noticia importante, el famoso villano Mojo Jojo esta atacando el centro al parecer por que intentaba robar fruta de un puesto por lo que les pedimos no acercarse por ese lugar- **dice el reportero

**-Ese mono parece que no aprende **dice Kaoru

**-Si ¿qué no sabe que mientras tengamos a nuestra heroína en la ciudad nunca va a ganar? **pregunta Momoko

**-No se preocupen, Marvelus Bud lo detendrá estoy segura **dice Miyako

En la escuela secundaria de New Tokio

**-Hmmm, bien termine de calificar aquí **dice Keane

**_Beep_Beep_**

**-Mi comunicador…¿aquí Keane que pasa? **pregunta Keane

**-¡Miss Keane la necesitamos! **Dice Poochi

**-¡Voy para haya! **Dice Keane cerrando la puerta del aula

**-¡MARVELOUS BUD! **Grita Miss Keane empezando a transformarse en la súper heroína Marvelus Bud la cual va vestida con un traje de color naranja con falda, capa blanca con botas largas y unos lentes especiales, defensora de New Tokio la cual salvo a un indefenso niño de un rayo blanco cuando iba para su casa que le brindo este poder uniendo fuerzas con el profesor Utonium, Ken y Pocchi para detener a los villanos que usan los polvos oscuros negros

Marvelous Bud sale volando de la escuela dirigiéndose hacia el centro de la ciudad

**-Miss Keane Mojo Jojo esta atacando la ciudad requerimos que lo detenga **dice el profesor

**-Entendido voy para haya **afirma Marvelous Bud

Mojo Jojo utilizaba un robot construido por el, tenia tentáculos mecánicos los cuales empezaba a destrozar las cosas

**-¡Muajajajaja, corran simios sin pelo yo domino esta ciudad! **Dice Mojo

**-¡Detente ahí Mojo! **Ordena Marvelous Bud

**-Pero si es la vieja metiche, esta ves no me podrás detener **dice Mojo

**-Vieja la de tu casa, ahora veras **dice Marvelous Bud

Mojo lanza sus tentáculos contra la heroína y ella los esquiva con facilidad

**-¡A ver si paras esto! **dice Mojo sacando sierras de las puntas de los brazos

**-Parece que no tienes remedio así que prepárate **dice Marvelous Bud sacando una regla

**-¡Uy si me va a medir JAJAJAJA! **Se burla Mojo

**-¡****Meter****Strike! **grita Marvelous Bud el cual se extiende golpeando el centro del robot tirándolo

**-¡AYYYYY, eso no se vale! **se queja Mojo lanzando sus tentáculos mecánicos

**-¡Court****Rule! **Grita la heroína cortando a la mitad cada uno de los tentáculos dejando indefenso a Mojo

**-¡NO! **grita Mojo

**-¡Es hora de castigarte!...¡** **thrust****meter! **Dice Marvelous Bud clavando su arma en medio del robot provocando que explote y salga volando Mojo Jojo

**-¡ME VENGAREEEEEE! **Grita Mojo saliendo volando perdiéndose en el horizonte

**-Muy bien, es hora de irme **dice Marvelous Bud despidiéndose de la gente y salir volando de ahí

En la casa de la Miss Keane

Keane se relaja tomando un baño y relajándose de todo lo que hizo hoy ya que no es fácil ser una maestra para enseñar a los jóvenes lo que requerirán en el futuro y aparte ser una súper heroína que protege a la ciudad de aquellos que amenazan la paz

**-Tengo que arreglar el material de mañana, ojala tuviera algo de ayuda en esto **dice Keane

A la mañana siguiente

**-Repitan después de mi: ****where is the****shoe shop? **Dice Miss Keane

**-where is the****shoe shop? **repite la clase

**-Ringgggg-**

**-Muy bien vayan a comer y no se vayan a tardar, buen provecho **dice Miss Keane

**-Miss Keane…..**dice Momoko junto al resto de la clase

**-¿Qué sucede? **pregunta Miss Keane

**-¡FELIZ DIA DEL MAESTRO!** Dice toda la clase

**-Pero si eso solo se celebra en otros países no aquí en Japón **dice Miss Keane

**-Pero eso no impide que le celebremos a usted nuestra maestra favorita **dice Miyako

**-Usted nos enseña todo lo que requerimos saber (aunque no sirva para nada al final) **dice Kaoru

**-Es por eso que le regalaremos esta fotografía de todos nosotros para que siempre nos recuerde **dice Momoko

**-¡Muchas gracias chicos! **dice Miss Keane

**_Beeeppp_Beeeppp_**

**-Parece que esta sonando su celular **indica Miyako

**-¿Eh?...a…..si dejen contesto y volveré rápidamente **dice Keane saliendo del salón

**-Siempre esta muy ocupada, **dice Kaoru

**-Pero hace todo lo posible para lograr que aprendamos **dice Miyako

**-Pues yo podría ser mejor que ella **dice Himeko

**-Pero si eres mas burra que una piedra **dice Kaoru

**-¡Repítemelo de nuevo salvaje! **Dice enojada Himeko

**-¡Pues lo hago princesita! **Dice enojada Kaoru

Por la discusión nadie se percato de una estela naranja surcando por el cielo

**-¡Muy bien mi plan de hoy me permitirá derrotar por fin a la vieja bruja y yo gobernare toda la ciudad! **Dice Mojo encima de otro robot el cual es una bola demoledora

**-¡LO LAMENTO MOJO PERO HOY ES UN DIA MUY ESPECIAL ASI QUE NO MOLESTES!...¡****Hole in One!** Grita Marvelous Bud arrojándolo como si fuera una pelota de golf

**-¡NO ES JUSTO NO ESTABA PREPARADOOOOO! **Grita Mojo perdiéndose en el horizonte

De regreso en la escuela

**-¡PELEA!, ¡PELEA! **Entonaban la clase

**-¡No pelees Kaoru! **Pide Momoko

**-¡Déjame la hare pagar! **Dice Kaoru

**-¡Alejen a esa salvaje de mi! **dice Himeko

**-¡Muy bien ya basta, todos tranquilos! **Dice Miss Keane entrando al salón

**-¡ELLA EMPEZO! **Dicen Kaoru y Himeko al mismo tiempo

**-Y yo lo terminare así que dense a la mano y disfrutamos el resto del día fuera que les parece **sugiere Miss Keane

**-Esta bien, lo siento **dice Kaoru

**-Las acepto **dice Himeko

**-¿No tienes nada que decir señorita Hirogame? **Pregunta miss Keane

**-…..lo lamento ¿contenta? **Dice Himeko sin voltear a verla

**-Muy bien echa las pases vayamos afuera todos **dice Miss Keane

**-¡SI! **asiente la clase

Un maestro es como un segundo padre o madre cuando te involucras mucho con ellos y te apoyas con sus consejos, por eso hay que respetarlos aunque hay quienes no enseñan nada pero por lo menos lo intentan XD así que si le regalaron algo a su maestro favorito bien por ustedes y si no recuerden que los maestros no solo se encuentran en las escuelas


	10. Chapter 10: Sad Halloween

**¿Como escribes algo como esto?...cuando tu corazón esta tan destrozado por la vida es sencillo...pero sigues adelante con eso sabiendo que nunca se repondra...enjoy...el oneshot de estas fechas que se me ocurrio como se los habia prometido  
><strong>

**Oneshot (in the head): Kill**

**-Y estas son las noticias, terribles noticias para la ciudad en si…la perdida de tres familias enteras…..nadie sabe que sucedió o cual fue el motivo para privar de la vida a tan respetables familias…..¿un accidente?, ¿una venganza?...no hay respuesta por esta atrocidad…así que en nombre de la estación guardaremos un minuto de silencio por las familias Gotokuji….Akatsutsumi….y por ultimo Matsubara…..esperemos que el que hizo esto, no solo reciba su merecido si no que se arrepienta de esta atrocidad…..**

**-click-**

**-Nadie puede culparme de eso **dice Mojo

Días mas tarde, una noche antes del día de walpurgis

**-Han sido noches de terror para toda la ciudad, no solo por que las Powerpuff Girls Z no han sido vistas en días, si no la repentina muerte sin querer decir masacre de todos los villanos de la ciudad, ¿esto será causa de una venganza?...a pesar de ser villanos, no merecían muertes tan horribles como por ejemplo Fuzzy Lumpkings que fue brutalmente golpeado hasta la muerte, o la banda gangrena que fue colgada desde el edificio mas alto de la ciudad, se les pide a los ciudadanos que no salgan de sus casas hasta nuevo aviso...en otras noticias…**

**-CRAHS-FFZZZZZ-**

**-Uggg…¿Así que…..quieren vengarse?...hehehehehe….nunca debieron meterse conmigo en primer lugar **dice Mojo mientras trata de escapar de tres personas que lo van siguiendo

**-Tap-tap-tap-tap-**

**-¡Ustedes empezaron al frustrar todos nuestros planes en nombre de la justicia y que obtuvieron al final, nada! **Reclama Mojo mientras continua su huida con la pierna destrozada

**-Tap-tap-tap-tap-**

**-¡Sabían que esto pasaría cuando tome muestras de su ADN e idee su destrucción de una ves por todas! **Continua Mojo

-**Tap-tap-tap-tap-**

**-¡Pero no, no tuvieron que estar en sus casas a esa hora y sus familias pagaron el precio, si lo piensan bien ustedes tienen la culpa! **Explica Mojo

**-Tap-tap-tap-tap**

**-¡Desterrando a Him, volviéndonos débiles!...¿QUIEN ES EL DEBIL AHORA EH?...¡ARGGGGG! **grita Mojo de dolor al ser arrojado por las escaleras de su sótano

**-Tap-tap-tap-tap-**

**-¿DE QUE LES SIRVIO SUS PODERES?...¿DISFRUTARON AL ACABAR CON LOS DEMAS?...¡ROMPERLE EL CUELLO A PRINCESA!...¡GOLPEAR A FUZZY!...¡AHORCAR A LA BANDA GANGRENA!...¡APLASTAR A LOS INUTILES DE LA BANDA AMIBA!...¡ACABAR CON SEDUSA!...¿ACASO ESO LES DEVOLVERA LO QUE PERDIERÓN?...¡INCLUSO ACABARON CON MIS NIÑOS!...** reclama Mojo Jojo mientras se arrastra hasta su ultimo robot todo malherido

**-Tap-tap-tap-tap-**

**-¿ACASO NO ERAN HEROINAS QUE LUCHABAN SIN LASTIMAR A OTROS?...¡POR LO MENOS YO TENGO UNA EXCUSA PERO USTEDES ME REPUGNAN!... **grita Mojo tratando de activar su robot

**-CRASH-** un yo-yo se estrella en las piernas del robot destruyéndolas completamente haciendo que caiga

**-Eso no-va…..a detenerme **dice Mojo activando misiles que son atrapadas dentro de burbujas

**-Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap- **

**-Piénselo bien,….esto no es lo que quieren…**dice Mojo

**-CRASH- **un gran martillo rompe el cristal del modulo de Mojo sacándolo de ahí y se lo llevan a rastras del lugar para volar con el hasta arriba

**-¡ESO ES ACABENME, YA QUE MAS DA….USTEDES SE VOLVIERON LO QUE DETESTABAN…..PERO POR LO MENOS NOSOTROS NO ERAMOS ASESINOS! **Reclama Mojo mientras trata de mantenerse despierto

**-Tu….las mataste **dice una persona de cabello rubio cargando el soplador

**-¡FUE UN ERROR, ERA DIRIGIDO PARA USTEDES ESOS MISILES, NO TENIAN QUE ESTAR EN SUS CASAS! **Grita Mojo

**-¿Y eso no te convierte en uno? **Pregunta otra persona de cabello oscuro y sostenía un martillo

**-¡PERO OBTUVIERON SU VENGANZA!...¿ACASO NO ACABARON CON TODOS NOSOTROS?...**pregunta Mojo mientras trata de respirar por la presión que ejercia la tercera persona con cabello largo de color naranja que tenia un yo-yo en su cinturón

**-Tienes razón….no nos lo devolverá, pero nadie mas caerá por ustedes…y es definitivo **dice a persona que lo sostenía rebelando su verdadera identidad

**-No…..¿por que?...¿es que acaso…..? **pregunta Mojo muy confundido

**-Lograste tu acometido….y nos las arrebataste **dice la persona soltándola

**-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! **Grita Mojo mientras cae y recuerda antes de que todo termine

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…..gracias a esta maravilla por fin terminare con ellas **dice Mojo mientras observa con maravilla tres misiles teledirigidos

**-¿Y eso funcionara?...¿no crees que estas llevando demasiado lejos esto? **pregunta Himeko

**-Mírennos, ya no tenemos poder desde que derrotaron a Him, ¿quieren dejar las cosas como están?...no hay razón para eso….si quieren echarse para atrás es el momento **dice Mojo

**-Hmp….entonces hazlo si estas tan seguro de esto **dice Fuzzy

**-Muy bien, damas y caballeros…..este día, es el fin para ellas **dice Mojo accionando un botón y todo después…..paso rápidamente….

Minutos después

**-¿Qué acabas de hacer mono idiota? **Pregunta Sedusa

**-No…..no…..no fue mi culpa….no sabia que estaban en casa de sus familias **dice Mojo

**-Es todo, nos largamos de aquí, podrán encerrarnos a nosotros por ladrones y vagos pero nunca por asesinos **dice Ace mientras el, su banda y todos los demás dejan solo a Mojo con lo que hizo

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**(Mad Wolrd)**

_**Todo a mi alrededor son caras familiares  
>lugares desgastados - caras desgastadas<strong>_

**-¡AHHHHHHHHH!**

**-TUMP-**

Después de su caída no hubo ruido….no hubo testigos….no hubo nadie que lo salvara…..

_**Brilla y es temprano para sus razas que se ven a diario  
>van a ninguna parte - van a ninguna parte<strong>_

Día 1 de noviembre

Tres figuras se acercan a las tumbas de las familias perdidas, cada una de ellas con nombres de los que perecieron en ese lugar cuando los tres misiles volaron por los cielos y se separaron en diferentes direcciones, cada uno con la intención de destruir a las PPGZ, pero Mojo nunca midió bien el radio de destrucción ni el lugar donde se encontraban cada una de ellas ocasionando una masacre

_**Y sus lagrimas están llenando sus lentes  
>sin expresión - sin expresión<strong>_  
><em><strong>escondo mi cabeza y no quiero ahogar mi dolor<br>no hay mañana - no hay mañana**_

**-Es todo…nosotros también nos vamos **dice una de los personajes dejando una flor en cada tumba de la familia Gotokuji

_**y me parece gracioso  
>me parece un poco triste<br>los sueños en los que estoy muriendo**_

**-No se hasta donde lleguemos….pero pensaba que seria divertido ir contigo **dice la segunda persona dejando flores en cada tumba de la familia Matsubara

_**son los mejores  
>que jamás he tenido<br>lo encuentro difícil decírtelo**_

**-En serio me agrado que tu familia me aceptara al igual que tu **dice la tercera persona con cabello largo poniendo una flor en cada tumba de la familia Akatsutsumi

_**porque lo encuentro dificil de tomar  
>cuando la gente corre en circulos<br>es un muy, muy enojado mundo**_

**-Ya no necesitaremos mas esto….a donde vamos no las requerimos….Miyako **dice el rubio Boomer que días antes de su muerte habían salido un par de veces al querer ser aceptado por la gente al ya no tener poderes

_**niños esperando el dia en que se sientan bien  
>feliz cumpleaños - feliz cumpleaños<strong>_

**-Esperaba que tu padre me enfrentara, decía que hacíamos un buen equipo tu y yo **dice Butch poniendo en la tumba de Kaoru su martillo, días antes estaba entrenando con ella y con su padre forjando un sueño de un futuro mejor

_**los hace sentir la manera en que  
>todos los niños deben<strong>_

**-Tu hermana le hubiera gustado saber quien eras en realidad….se hubiera sorprendido **dice el chico de cabello largo Brick poniendo el yo-yo al lado de la tumba de Momoko, días antes ya estaban saliendo y su familia lo acepto como uno de los suyos

_**sentarse y escuchar - sentarse y escuchar  
>fui a la escuela y estaba muy nervioso<strong>_

**-Vámonos hermanos….esta ciudad ya no tiene nada que nos interese **ordena Brick mientras empiezan a caminar los tres hacia un destino incierto perdiéndose en el horizonte

_**nadie sabia de mi - nadie sabia de me  
>hola maestro, digame cual es mi leccion<br>mira justo atraves de mi - mira justo atraves de mi**_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-¿Creen que se sorprendan al vernos llegar a sus casas? **Pregunta Boomer

**-De seguro esta esperándome para darme mi merecido por derrotarla el otro día **responde Butch

**-Le prometí entregarle este libro que me dio y además Kuriko quería que jugara con ella **responde Brick

**-Bueno…..ninguno de nosotros estaba preparado para estos cambios ¿verdad? **pregunta Butch

**-No…pero….supongo que es lo mejor…**dice Brick

**-¿Qué es ese ruido? **Pregunta Boomer

**-¿Son aviones? **Pregunta Butch señalando el cielo

**-Mas bien parecen….¡no puede ser! **Dice Brick reconociendo lo que son

**-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!...**un grito que se perdió ante uno mas grande, uno que supero todo y dejo un dolor el cual nunca desaparecerá por siempre


	11. Chapter 11: Mi cumple

**Mi regalo de mi para ustedes...si me autoregalo ¿y que? es mi cumpleaños disfrutenlo**

Cumpleaños

-¡AHHHHHHHH!

-HAHAHAHAHAHA-

-(Ok, alto…..se preguntaran…¿Cómo alguien tan atractivo como ese tipo esta tratando de escapar de un robot gigante que lo va manejando un simio?...ok olvidemos eso de atractivo…pero sigue siendo perseguido por un robot manejado por un simio…..¿nos perdimos de algo?...recapitulemos)

Si….este bueno para nada de aquí soy yo…..nada apuesto, mas feo que una verruga y aun así tiene algo de bueno…la nada…XD….pero su día tenia que ser especial, es su cumpleaños y parece que fuera su velorio….¿porque?...bueno, sus cumpleaños los dejo de celebrar hace ya mucho…..nadie lo felicita, nadie le da un abrazo….así que por así decirlo…..es mas transparente que una bolsa de súper….esta mañana se levanta, se baña, se desayuna lo que puede y sale a su trabajo….como cualquier día normal, se sube en el transporte…..va dormido como gallina parada, se mantiene despierto por el ruido del trafico, de las personas….mas normal el día que si te dijeran que la gallina pone huevos, llega a su trabajo, se pone su uniforme y empieza su mañana atendiendo a los tempraneros que llevan sus cosas para desayunar, sus periódicos, les da su cambio, recibe el dinero….mas normal que un cajero no se podía ocultar….ese de ahí es su jefe, lo mantiene trabajando duro (por que es el único que le queda) mientras el desea su muerte temprana o por lo menos que pase algo interesante aquí en New Tokio…..solo escucha en las noticias lo que sucede haya afuera en la ciudad, mientras atiende a una señora que reclama sus centavos…..pero, no todo el día es tan malo ya que siempre a esta hora llegan las chicas que van a comprar algo para desayunar y pues no están del todo mal….aunque vayan a la secundaria….lo cual no le llama su atención….(maldice al que le dijo que llegaban chicas guapas)…pero esta bien, es un día normal, hasta que acabe su turno y se vaya a su casa a celebrar…..esta bien soy sincero, voy a ir a dormir y pararme a la misma hora a hacer lo mismo de siempre…..rutina, no podemos vivir sin ella.

Pero también tiene amigos…ok, clientes que lo saludan por buena costumbre y él tiene que responder de la misma manera, en especial tres lindas chicas de las cuales si fuera menor les pediría que fueran su novia alguna de ellas (38-0, que mala pata) pero se hace un esfuerzo.

-Ok….son unos panes de melón, unos caramelos y un cartón de leche

-Gracias me responde la mas linda de las tres desde mi punto de vista, es una rubia de coletas que si pudiera le pediría una foto….el problema es que me tratarían de acosador y me encerrarían

-Ya tengo mucha hambre dice su amiga de pelo negro, se ve que hace ejercicio o algo parecido, según escuche su padre es un famoso luchador

-¡Dulces, dulces, dulces! Celebra la de cabellos anaranjados, cada una de ellas tiene su propio Tsundere que atrae a varios chicos, en especial la rubia

-Vámonos que llegamos tarde dice la pelinaranja

Y así por un breve momento, se alegró el día y después se arruino cuando se fueron

Pero no todos los clientes son tan buenos como ellas….por ejemplo estos tres vándalos que acaban de entrar

-Ya me muero de hambre dice el líder de gorra roja

-Debe haber algo bueno para comer por aquí dice el segundo de pelo negro

-Mi pancita me ruge responde el tercero que es rubio

-Ustedes otra ves…..espero no intenten nada

-Descuida, esta ves si traemos dinero perdedor me responde el líder de los tres

-Exacto…queremos unos panes para comer me ordena el de pelos negros

-Ok…pero no intenten nada

En menos de un segundo soy burlado y desaparecen de la tienda con un montón de cosas de golosinas

-¡INUTIL, TE LO DESCONTARE DE TU SALARIO! Me reclama mi jefe

En efecto un día normal para mi, pero ellos no son con los únicos que lidio….también hay una banda de malvivientes que pintan las paredes de la tienda a cada rato y por desgracia…..los tengo que quitar yo…..que cumpleaños ¿verdad?. Y eso no es todo, todavía tengo que atender a una supuesta princesa que me mangonea para que le de todo en su mano, y como es rica tengo que atender todos sus caprichos aunque desprecie a la tienda pero es la única que le queda cerca

-¡Escúchame muy bien, si no me traes un poco de leche que este al día, no volveré mas a esta tienda! Me ordena la todopoderosa….ya que mi jefe se pone feliz cuando viene

Apenas medio día y sigo esperando a que termine mi turno para irme….por fortuna ya no hay mas clientes hasta mas al rato, por lo que me pongo al día para acomodar todo y dejar la tienda impecable, aunque mi esfuerzo no sea importante ya que el jefe lo sigue viendo igual. El salario no es la gran cosa pero por lo menos me deja tiempo para estudiar o hacer otras cosas en mi casa….tal ves compre un pedazo de pastel cuando salga y le ponga una velita para que sea mi regalo…..si me auto regalo a mi mismo, patético lo se pero además de las felicitaciones de mi madre no recibo nada mas.

Ya falta una hora para que me vaya de aquí, hasta que entra este personaje a escena

-¡Muajajajaja!

-No tu…..de entre todos los días ¿tenias que venir hoy?

-No me importan tus advertencias humano, yo soy el gran y poderoso Mojo Jojo me dice este simio

-El jefe me dio autorización de echarte si vas a causar algún problema como la ultima ves

Así es, la ultima ves vino a robarse la comida que vendemos y tuve que perseguirlo por media ciudad…..sigo sin entender por que regresa

-La ultima tuviste suerte de que se me cayeran las cosas….pero esta ves vengo preparado, prepárate a conocer tu….¡OYE! me reclama el simio cuando le hecho agua a la cara como si fuera un gato

-Vamos, si vas a molestar es mejor que te largues

-¿Qué clase de arma usas?...uffff…..¡deja de hacer eso! me reclama

-Olvídalo, hoy no me molestaras mas….vamos…para fuera

-*Glub*glub*…¡ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASI! me grita mientras sale de la tienda enojado

-¿Qué es ese escandalo? Pregunta mi jefe

-Nada, solo ese simio molesto

-Con que haya sido algún cliente, te corro me amenaza el jefe

-No tengo tanta suerte

Unos minutos mas y ya estoy libre….estos momentos son lo que me alegran el día

-¡Muajajajaja!

-¿Otra ves?

-¡Sal y enfréntame cobarde! Me reta desde afuera ese simio

Normalmente lo evitaría y esperaría para salir, pero por que no….es lo único divertido en estos momentos

-Te advertí de….que….si…volvías…..te….daría….¿lo mismo?

Un consejo, cuando vayas a enfrentarte a un mono villano….no salgas nada mas con un aspersor si este trae un gran robot

-¡Ahora veras lo que es bueno! Me dice

-Este…..mira….lo que pasa es…ya sabes….solo fue un juego

-Si y ahora jugaremos mi jueguito…..¡APLASTA AL HUMANO! Me grita Mojo mientras levanta el puño de su robot

-¡OH MIRA QUIEN VIENE AHÍ!

-¿Dónde?...un segundo…¿a dónde se fue? Se pregunta Mojo

No correré rápido, pero tampoco me quedaría en un maratón hasta atrás en estos momentos, debo de dejar distancia mientras puedo….aunque me dura poco el gusto

-¡No corras, no te dolerá nada HAHAHAHAHA! Se burla Mojo

El robot tiene ventaja sobre mi ya que da grandes zancadas y yo apenas y puedo respirar….solo me queda esquivarlo tanto como pueda…..¿pero para que?, ¿quién arriesgaría su vida por una basura como yo?, si hasta los policías se pasan de largo cuando estoy en problemas…en buen día para ser mi cumpleaños

-¡Golpeo aquí, golpeo haya!...¿donde será el otro golpe? Se burla de mi sabiendo que no tengo salvación y cuando esta a punto de arme ese tremendo golpe volvemos a la parte del principio

Mi vida pasa por mis ojos lentamente mientras ese puño baja hacia mi…..espero se apure por que ya acabo

-¡CUIDADO!

Siento que alguien me empuja y me salva la vida….a mi….alguien que empujarían nada mas para que no les tape el sol, al ver a mi salvadora, veo que es la PPGZ Rolling Bubbles mientras Powered Buttercup y Hyper Blossom pelean contra Mojo

-Mantente alejado, nos encargaremos me dice Rolling Bubbles

Me deja en un lugar seguro mientras apoya a sus amigas a enfrentarse a este villano, es algo grandioso ya que nunca las había visto en toda mi vida (contando que la ruta es mi casa-trabajo-mi casa) y en televisión no se ve tan espectacular…..pero de regreso a mi mundo, sigo estando en segundo plano por lo que me paro, me sacudo el polvo y regreso a la tienda donde muy feliz mi jefe me acusa de querer irme antes y ahora tengo que reponer el tiempo perdido…..de nada sirve explicarle lo que me paso ya que no lo creería y regreso a donde pertenezco.

Pensaba en como les iría, si habían ganado o iban perdiendo….de haber sabido que trabajaría mas me hubiera quedado a ver como terminaba….¿que mas podría pasarme?...¿que es ese sonido?

-FIUUUUUUUUU-

-¿QUE RUIDO INFERNAL ES ESE? Pregunta enojado mi jefe

-No lo se, parece como si fuera….a….ca-ca-ca-caer….algo

-¡NO TE QUEDES AHÍ PARADO HAS ALGO! me ordena mi jefe cuando ambos vemos que el robot de Mojo esta a punto de caer en esta tienda

-Se que hacer, no se preocupe

Y hago lo único sensato, meterme a la bodega y esperar a que todo acabe

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA! Escucho que me grita mi jefe mientras el sale corriendo del lugar

-TUMMMMMMPPPP-

Por fortuna sabia que el almacén aguantaría ya que es solido, al abrir la puerta veo que la tienda….bueno…no hace falta decir que es un completo desastre y creo escuchar a mi jefe llorar (de tristeza por la tienda y de alegría por el seguro) y veo que Mojo empieza a escapar volando en una pequeña navecita que sale del robot

-¡YA ME LAS PAGARAN ENTROMETIDAS, NADA SE SALVA DE LA FURIA DE MOJO JO….AYYYYYYYY! grita Mojo mientras le doy una pedrada que hace que caiga calles mas adelante

-¡QUE TE SIRVA DE LECCIÓN! Le grito aunque se que no me escucho

-Oh dios, lamentamos lo que sucedió dice Hyper Blossom

-Descuiden, no pasa nada ya que nadie salió herido

-Fue culpa mía, lo arroje muy lejos me dice Powered Buttercup

-Fue un lanzamiento desde mi punto de vista, además se puede volver a levantar y estará como nueva (solo espero que esta ves si tenga arreglos y no tenga que estar parchando cada cosa mala que tenia como la tubería o algún vidrio)

-Ok….entonces nos vemos dice Rooling Bubbles

-Cuando quieran, saben algo….de todos los cumpleaños que he tenido, este a sido el mejor

-¿Es tu cumpleaños? Me pregunta Hyper Blossom

-SI….aunque no es como lo esperaba

-Descuida, por lo menos tus amigos, familiares y tu jefe te harán una gran fiesta de seguro dice Rolling Bubbles

-SI….claro….lo harán

Ya me deprimí

-¿Sucede algo? pregunta Powered Buttercup

-No nada….gracias por ayudarme

-Cuando nos necesites, ahí estaremos dice Rollin Bubbles mientras las tres heroínas se alejan

-Mira nada mas, lo bueno es que el seguro paga…..ahora limpia esto y después vete a tu casa, te llamare cuando la tienda ya este arreglada me dice mi jefe

-Si señor

Ya casi termina el día y por lo menos ya puedo regresar a mi casa, aunque me tardo mas por los destrozos que causo y tengo que rodear mucho…..otro miserable año con otro miserable cumpleaños

-Ya llegue…..como si alguien me respondiera

Como algo, veo la televisión que habla sobre lo que paso en la tarde y me preparo a dormir, aunque no tendré nada que hacer por unos días….ni siquiera pude comprarme ese pedazo de pastel…..feliz cumpleaños a mi

-Toc-Toc-Toc-

-Ya voy….¿que horas para molestar?

Al abrir la puerta no veo a nadie, como si estuviera para bromas de los chiquillos…..entonces miro hacia abajo y encuentro una tarjeta, ¿de que será? me pregunto y al abrirlo leo con cuidado esta tarjeta de cumpleaños

-"Vimos lo que te paso y que además te encuentras solo en este día, nadie debería de pasar su cumpleaños de esta forma, tratamos de encontrar un regalo pero las tiendas estaban cerradas. Esperamos que esta tarjeta por lo menos te ilumine hoy y que recuerdes que no estas solo, siempre hay alguien viendo por ti.

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

Tus amigas las PPGZ"-

-….si…es un buen cumpleaños después de todo….


	12. Chapter 12: Navidad

**Lo prometido es deuda, disfrutenlo**

CHRISTMAS

24 de diciembre, New Tokio

Un día antes de que se celebre navidad, muchos van de aquí para allá, preparando sus cenas, regalos, felicitaciones y demás cosas por lo que se consideraría uno de los días mas ocupados que tiene uno, si piensa ir con su familia, amigos, crea uno o no en santa no es impedimento para celebrarlo….bueno, si tienes un pensamiento como la de ellos pues…

-No puedo creer que ya esté esta estúpida festividad dice Ace

-Si ssssss y como siempre no recibimos obsequios responde Ivy

-Si, es una tonta festividad dice Weevil

-Pero hay muchos regales y comida deliciosa dice Big Boy

-Pfpfpfp tptpppfp dice Lunk

-Tienes razón, solo los tontos celebran esto, nosotros hemos sido por un buen rato el hazmerreir de la ciudad, solo mírennos indica Ace

-¿Crees que te la pasas mal?, yo intentaba darle un beso a Miss Bellum debajo del muérdago, pero no pude llegar siquiera a ella dice Fuzzy

-Ustedes por lo menos tienen un techo en el cual estar, nosotros nos lo pasamos siempre en la calle dice Top Hat

-¿Quién invito a estos perdedores? Pregunta Ace

-No se, pero si tocan mis cosas me las pagaran amenaza Fuzzy

-Caballeros, tranquilos…..no los traje hasta aquí para que se pelearan Mojo dice Mojo

-Espero sea algo bueno simio, ojala y no sea ningún plan tonto del cual quieres que participemos dice ACe

-¡Cierra la boca!…..*ejem*…..admiren todos ustedes, seres inferiores mi mas grande invento….¡SANTATRON 5000!...con ella robaremos todos los regalos de navidad y tendremos a la ciudad a nuestros pies Mojo HAHAHAHAHAHAHA se ríe Mojo

-¿Eso es todo?...¿otro robot inútil? Pregunta Fuzzy

-¡No es inútil! Mojo Reclama Mojo

-Si claro, ¿cuántas veces has construido un robot y llegan las PPGZ haciéndolo trizas? Pregunta Top Hat

-Pero es-es diferente…tiene el poder de la navidad con el y es un santa gigante Mojo dice Mojo

-¿Alguien tiene una buena idea? Pregunta Ace

-Nosotros, tenemos la mas brillante idea que se nos pudo haber ocurrido dice Top Hat

-¿Y cual es? pregunta Fuzzy

-Es sencillo, hay un puesto de frutas llena de manzanas, cuando se descuide robamos la manzana y será el crimen perfecto dice Top Hat

-¿Cómo pueden vivir sus propias vidas? Pregunta Ace

-¡Mi idea es mejor que eso! ¿alguien mas Mojo? Pregunta Mojo

-Yo tengo una, cuando enciendan el árbol de navidad en la plaza, estará ahí la despampanante Bellum, solo tenemos que secuestrarla y será un muy buena navidad para mi dice Fuzzy

-Por todos los…..tu…espero tengas algo bueno de quedar Mojo indica Mojo

-Por supuesto, es sobre robar algo sencillo que nos proporcione una muy buena cena navideña, hay un orfanato donde les sirven una gran cantidad de comida, solo nos presentamos, lo robamos y tenemos una muy rica cena dice Ace

-¡Si, ese es la mejor ideas! Celebra la banda gangrena

-Pues mi estómago comienza a rugir de comida Mojo dice Mojo

-Tener una cena navideña, ¿por qué no? pregunta Fuzzy

-No olvidan a las PPGZ, nos detendrán cuando lleguemos dice Top Hat

-Es ahí donde ustedes entran a causar la distracción, mientras están ocupadas solo tenemos que lograrlo, además solo son tres y no pueden estar en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo dice Ace

-¡Esta decidido, hagámoslo Mojo! ordena Mojo

-Jefe….creo que olvidamos algo dice Poncho

-Cierra la boca, tenemos suerte que nos permitieran dejar estar aquí dice Top Hat

-¿Era importante? Pregunta Lady

-Creo que si…..pero no recuerdo dice Poncho

Zona comercial de New Tokio

-BOOOOMMM-

-¡MUAJAJAJAJAJA CORRAN PEQUEÑAS CRIATURAS INFERIORES CORRAN! Grita Mojo encima de su Santatron 50000

-¡TODOS HUYAN!

-¡AHHHHHH!

-¡TODOS ESTOS REGALOS SON MIOS Y DE NADIE MAS! grita Mojo

El robot de Mojo comienza a arrojar todas las cosas a un costal que tenia en la espalda ayuntando a medio mundo

Centro de New Tokio

-¡Como todos los años, encenderemos este gran árbol de navidad para conmemorar estas festividades, y para hacernos el gran honor tenemos a la Miss Bellum en persona! Anuncia el alcalde

-¡YEAAAHHHH!

-¿Podría hacer el honor de encender el árbol? Pregunta el alcalde

-Por supuesto responde Bellum

Bellum acciona el botón que prende las luces del gran árbol, mostrando una hermosa vista de colores y sonidos, pero dura poco la diversión ya que Fuzzy cae desde la copa del árbol

-¡YEHAAAAA!...hola preciosa dice Fuzzy cargando a Miss bellum

-¡Alguien que la rescate!

-¡Suéltala monstruo! Ordena el alcalde

-¡Jamás! Dice Fuzzy comenzando a subir con ella hacia el árbol

Puesto de frutas

-Listo, el crimen perfecto….y se burlaban de nosotros dice Top Hat sosteniendo una naranja

-Felicitaciones jefe dice Lady

-Ya me acorde que era lo que se nos olvidaba dice Poncho

Orfanato de New Tokio

-Y ahí esta el premio, una cena navideña solo para nosotros dice Ace

-Si jefe…..y mientras están ocupados todos podremos robarlo con facilidad dice Weevil

-Sssss-hagamoslo—ssssss dice Ivy

-Big Boy…abre la puerta ordena Ace

-A la orden responde Big Boy embistiendo la puerta

-TUMP-

-Buen trabajo….ahora solo nece-si-ta-mos…..dice Ace bajándose los lentes para ver mejor

Puesto de frutas

-¿Y que era?...¡habla de una vez! Ordena Top Hat

-Los RRBZ…..estaban con ellas ¿recuerda jefe? pregunta Poncho

-Oh…cierto….¡CORRAN! ordena Top Hat soltando la naranja para ponerse a salvo antes de que comenzara la masacre

Orfanato de New Tokio

-¡Mira que tenemos aquí!...creí que ya habían aprendido algo bueno dice Powered Buttercup

-Supongo que les gusta el dolor, entonces ¿por qué negárselos? Pregunta Angry Butch

-Esperen…solo venimos a….desearles feliz navidad a los pequeños…..¿no es verdad chicos? pregunta Ace

-¡Si! responde la banda

-¿Creí que veníamos a robarles su cena navideña? Pregunta Big Boy

-¿En serio? pregunta Angry Butch tronándose los dedos

-¡CORRAN! Grita Ace

Centro de New Tokio

-¡ELLA ES MIA, TODA MIA! Grita triunfante Fuzzy ya casi subir a la cima para desde ahí escapar

-¡FREZZE SHOT!

Cuando alcanza una rama, esta se congela y se resbala cayendo con todo hacia el suelo

-¡AHHHHHHH!

-¡La tengo!

-TUMP-

-¿Esta bien Miss Bellum? Pregunta Rolling Bubbles a Bellum que esta adentro de una burbuja

-Eso me dolió….¿COMO SE ATREVEN A INTERFERIR CON MI VERDADERO AMOR? pregunta Fuzzy enojado

-Por favor, ¿te has visto en un espejo últimamente? Pregunta Metal Boomer

-¡YA ME LAS PAGARAN! Grita Fuzzy empezando a subir el árbol muy enojado

-Ponla a salvo, me hare cargo dice Metal Boomer

-¡YAAAAAARRRGGGG!

-Muéstrame tu linda sonrisa dice Metal Boomer apuntándole con sus pistolas

Zona Comercial

-¡MUAJAJAJA, mi plan sale con mucho éxito Mojo!

-¿De compras navideñas madre?

-¿Quién dijo eso Mojo?

-No deberías de arruinar la navidad a aquellos que trabajan mucho para celebrarlo

-¡Oh no…ustedes Mojo!

-Todos nosotros esperábamos que ya no hicieran más cosas malas, pero tener ese tipo de fe no es el adecuado dice Hyper Blossom

-De todas maneras, tanta paz me estaba dando mucho sueño…alégrame la velada ordena Mega Brick

-¡NO IMPORTA LO QUE HAGAN ME ESCUCHARON, ME LLEVARE TODO ESTO CONMIGO MOJO!

EL santatron 5000 trata desesperadamente de volar pero

-¡CUT SPIN! Lanza su trompo Brick rompiendo la bolsa del robot y el botín empieza a caer

-¡NOOOO!

-¡Chocolate Shot! Lanza su trompo Hyper Blossom hacia el santatron, golpeándolo muy fuerte y lo arroja al suelo

-¡Esta ves no ganaran Mojo!

Orfanato

-¡MEGATON EARTH! Golpea fuertemente con el martillo Powered Buttercup el suelo que alza a la banda gangrena que se quería escapar, y caen justo donde esta Angry Butch

-¡MEGA PUNCH! Golpea a toda lavanda junta y los arroja por los aires

-¡AHHHHHHH!

-Vayamos a ver ese homerun dice Angry Butch

-De acuerdo dice Powered Buttercup

Centro

-¡VEN AQUÍ PEQUEÑA SABANDIJA! Ordena Fuzzy tratando de golpearlo desde arriba del arbol

-¡Me tienes, no me tienes, muy cerca, muy lejos, vamos que me aburro! Vuela a su alrededor Metal Boomer

-¿Eh?...¡Ahí vienen! Indica Rolling Bubbles

-Ok….entonces…dice Metal Boomer que vuela hacia abajo y convierte sus pistolas en un rifle

-¡SHOOT WATER! Dispara una ráfaga de agua que es atrapado por el soplador de Rolling Bubbles y empieza a girar con el

-¡BOMB BUBBLES! Lanza una enorme burbuja cargada con el disparo de Metal Boomer que va directo hacia Fuzzy

-¡AHHHHHHH!

-KABOOOOMMM-

Fuzzy sale disparado y choca con la banda gangrena y cambian su dirección hacia la zona comercial

-¡Oigan apúrense, no querrán perderse esto! dice Powered Buttercup

-¡Ya vamos! Responde Metal Boomer

-Nos tenemos que ir, que pacen felices fiestas todos dice Rolling Bubbles

Zona comercial

-¿Es todo lo que tienen?...esperaba que fuera mejor Mojo dice Mojo lanzando misiles a diestra y siniestra

-Nunca cambias madre, ni siquiera tus ataques dice Mega Brick

-Pero aun así no hay que darle oportunidad dice Hyper Blossom

-¡ESTE ES MI ATAQUE FINAL MOJO! Grita Mojo teniéndolos en la mira

-¡AHHHHHHHH!

-BOOOOMMMM-

La bola de malos cae justo en el disparo del cañón impidiendo que dispare y se destruya por completo

-Buen tiro dice Mega Brick

-Gracias…me agrada hacer cuadrangulares dice Angry Butch

-*Cof*Cof*…..¡no nos han vencido aun Mojo!

-Tiene razón….¿hacen los honores? Pregunta Mega Brick

-Con gusto…¿listo? pregunta Powered Buttercup

-Siempre estoy listo responde Angry Butch

Wow wow yeah sanshain pawaa  
>Wow wow yeah reinboo pawaa<p>

Powered Buttercup y Angry Butch suben hasta arriba y ambos toman desde el mango el martillo y empiezan a girar rápidamente con el

Doshaburi no ame no naka  
>Kyou mo ooki na tame iki<br>Are, kore, nani hitotsu umaku ikanakute  
>Zutto furiyamanai...<p>

-¡BUBBLES, BOOMER! gritan ambos lanzando un tremendo poder hacia ellos

Wow wow yeah sanshain pawaa  
>Shakunetsu no hikari de bokura wo terashite<br>Bokura no tabiji wo

Rolling Bubbles y Metal Boomer toman el rifle y apuntan con el hacia donde están Hyper Blossom y Mega Brick, disparando el poder al momento de recibirlo, haciéndolo aún más grande

Asa mo hiru mo yoru mo kimi no koto ga daisuki  
>Sukoshi wa shabereru you ni naritai na<br>Kimi ni wa dou utsuru no...

-¡BLOSSOM, BRICK! gritan ambos al hacerse hacia atrás por el tremendo disparo

wow wow yeah reinboo pawaa  
>Yume iro no kakehashi bokura ni kakete yo<br>Ameagari no niji

-Espero le hayan escrito a santa de que les trajera un trasero nuevo dice Mega Brick tomando su trompo

-No seas vulgar, aunque espero que aprendan una lección después de todo esto dice Hyper Blossom tomando su yo-yo

Jiguzagu no michi dakara  
>Ashita ga kagayaku...<p>

La tremenda energía la reciben ambos en sus manos y la sostienen con toda su fuerza volteando hacia el grupo de villanos que comienza a temblar

Wow wow yeah sanshain pawaa  
>Shakunetsu no hikari de bokura wo terashite<br>Bokura no tabiji wo

-¡Esperen, podemos negociarlo Mojo!

-¡PPGZ & RRBZ FINAL ATTACK! Gritan Hyper Blossom y Mega Brick arrojando sus ataques que se combinan juntos creando una bola de energía que lleva un respectivamente

Wow wow yeah reinboo pawaa  
>Yume iro no kakehashi ashita ni kakeru yo<br>Bokura no tabiji ni mou ame wa furanai

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-KABOOOOOMMMMM-

-¿COMO PERDIMOS OTRA VES MOJO? se pregunta Mojo volando por los aires con todos los demás

Casi medianoche antes de navidad

-Me duele todo se queja Ace

-Esta vez no nos quedamos con nada dice Fuzzy

-Esos hijos malgradecidos….me las pagaran algún día Mojo dice el simio sosteniéndose con un palo

-Tengo hambre dice Big Boy cargando al resto de la banda

-Olvídalo, no hay cena navideña para nosotros ahora….así que resignémonos dice Ace

-¡Ayyyy! Se quejan todos

-¡Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes, vengan rápido! Dice Top Hat

-Ahora no Mojo

-Nos dieron una tremenda paliza dice Fuzzy

-Pero les conviene, ya casi es navidad dice Poncho

-¿Y eso que?...no significa nada dice Ace

-Pero santa no nos olvidó, apresúrense dice alegre Lady

-¿Qué?

El grupo de villanos regresa a la casa de Mojo donde está todo decorado y además tienen comida y regalos debajo de un árbol

-¡Qué maravilla Mojo!

-¡Este regalo es mío!...¿que tendrá adentro?...¡un banjo nuevo! Dice alegre Fuzzy

-¡Hay mucha comida para todos nosotros! *chop*chop´* dice Ace

-¡SIIIII PARA NOSOTROS! Celebra la banda gangrena

-¿Pero quien hizo esto Mojo?

-No sabemos, cuando llegamos ya estaba así responde Top Hat

-¡Vamos chicos, celebremos la navidad al estilo campirano! Dice Fuzzy tocando su música a todo lo que da

Afuera

-Sigo pensando que no se lo merecían dice Butch

-Es navidad, incluso ellos merecen disfrutar una dice Miyako

-Sera mejor que vayamos rápido al laboratorio, nos deben de estar esperando ahí todos dice Momoko

-Si…..oler toda esa comida me abre el apetito dice Boomer

-Ok, entonces vamos dice Kaoru

-¿En que piensas Brick? pregunta Momoko

-En nada….solo que hay un muérdago debajo de nosotros dice Brick

-Que tramposo eres dice Momoko

-(Kiss)-

-Apúrense ambos, no quiero tener que quedarme por aquí en una noche tan fría reclama Butch

-Tiene razón, vamos mi conejita…su montura la llevara dice Boomer cargando de caballito a Miyako

-Ya vamos responde Momoko

-Que escandalosos son ustedes dice Brick

**¡DONDE QUIERAN QUE ESTEN LES DESEAMOS UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!**


	13. Chapter 13: Cuando los años pasan

**Otro 14 que llega y como siempre saco mi especial, disfrutenlo y saben que siempre estare aqui para escucharlos y leerlos tambien**

Capitulo Love: Cuando los años pasan….

"*Ejem*…Hoy estamos reunidos hoy para bendecir la unión de estos dos jóvenes que han decidido unir sus vidas en este día que será recordado por siempre…."

Y aquí estoy…..parada en el altar…nunca creí que me vestiría de novia y sobre todo usar un vestido…..no puedo decir que no estoy nerviosa, pero siento raro…¿quién creería que Kaoru Matsubara se casara?...cuanto tiempo paso….¿11?, ¿12?...si pienso el tiempo que paso después de que derrotamos a Him….puedo decir que fue un pestañeo…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hace 12 años antes

-¡REGRESEN USTEDES 3! Ordena Powered Buttercup

-¡JAMAS! Responde Brick

-Habremos perdido nuestros poderes, pero eso no significa que no sigamos siendo temibles dice Butch

-¡Más rápido que nos alcanzan! Indica Boomer

-¡CUANDO LOS ATRAPE LOS HARE AÑICOS! Grita Buttercup

-¡Espera Buttercup! dice Rolling Bubbles

-¡Solo te van a cansar, podemos atraparlos si somos más listos que ellos! indica Hyper Blossom

-¡JAMAS, ELLOS ME INSULTARON AL ARROJARME ESA BASURA ENCIMA, LOS ACABARE!

-¡ALCANZANOS SI PUEDES BOBA! Grita Butch

Al escuchar esas palabras la furia de Buttercup llego al límite por lo que fue cegada por la ira y aumento más la velocidad, cuando los RRB pasaron la calle mientras estaba aún la luz verde logran esquivar los autos que pasan, el problema surge cuando Buttercup no se detiene y empieza a aventar los autos a un lado por causa del vacío del aire que creo cuando pasa rápidamente, uno de ellos era un camión de carga que es lanzado hacia la acera donde se encontraba una madre con su hija, las chicas intentan desesperadamente de atrapar los coches y Buttercup se da cuenta de su error muy tarde y trata de salvar a la madre y su hija pero era demasiado tarde…..por lo menos para que ella interviniera

-¡Cierra los ojos hija!

-¡Mama!

-¡ABAJO AMBAS!

De la nada surge Butch que se interpone entre el camión y ellas por lo que las cubre, al momento de agacharse el camión pasa justo por encima de ellos pero este empieza a descender por lo que Butch con todas sus fuerzas mete las manos para usar la energía del lance y empujar por arriba el camión aunque con dificultad, después Buttercup llega y atrapa al camión a tiempo

-¿Están bien? pregunta Blossom

-Si, lo estamos responde la madre

-Me alegro…creí que iba a pasar lo peor dice Bubbles

-Lo lamento, fue mi culpa que esto pasara dice Buttercup

-De no ser por Butch…hubiera ocurrido una tragedia dice Blossom

-A propósito, ¿dónde está? pregunta Bubbles

-Debieron escapar en la confusión, pero lidiaremos con ellos después….debemos de asegurarnos que no hubo daños dice Blossom

-(Fue su culpa….si no me hubieran hecho enojar…..nada de esto hubiera pasado) piensa Buttercup

Hace 10 años antes

La vida continua y las chicas están en décimo grado, sus operaciones como las PPGZ han disminuido y pasan por los problemas de unas chicas adolescentes normales, empiezan a conocer más gente, tienen más responsabilidades, conocen chicos, salen a fiestas, etc….pero Kaoru aún mantiene un gran resentimiento contra los RRB, por lo que además del hecho que usa uniforme los RRB nunca mas se volvieron a ver en la ciudad…por lo menos no de la misma forma como lo confirmo Kaoru

Terminando las clases

Kaoru regresa de sus prácticas de futbol y se dirige a su casa, camina como si nada hasta que se cruza con tres chicos, algo normal ya que pasan de largo junto a ella…pero en su mente se creó una figura, al voltear a verlos nota que traen ropa de otra escuela…el cabello largo de color rojo, rubio y negro respectivamente, no les ve las caras pero siente haberlos visto en otro lado y ellos siguen sin darle importancia a la chica

Mas al rato

-Les digo que eran ellos dice Kaoru por teléfono

-Por favor Kaoru…¿qué harían ellos yendo a una escuela? pregunta Momoko

-Yo sé lo que vi….espera….¿tú que crees Miyako? pregunta Kaoru cambiando de línea

-Bueno…no digo que no te crea…tal vez se habrán reformado dice Miyako

-Un segundo….¿ves? ella me apoya dice Kaoru

-Ok, está bien….de todas maneras si es cierto lo que dices…no están haciendo algo verdaderamente malo dice Momoko

-Por favor son ellos, estoy muy segura que realmente están tramando algo dice Kaoru

-Esta bien….entonces si es cierto que por ahí pasan lo comprobaremos juntas dice Momoko

-Bien, un segundo…Miyako, mañana los iremos a buscar dice Kaoru

-Ok…..entonces nos vemos mañana responde Miyako

A la mañana siguiente fue algo inútil su espera ya que pasaron muchas personas, pero no aquellos que describía Kaoru, ella sentía que la habían descubierto y decidieron cruzar por otro sitio….sintió que de nuevo la habían engañado

Hace 8 años antes

Las chicas se separaron para seguir sus sueños, ahora Kaoru entrenaba para las luchas juveniles pero sigue manteniendo ese sentimiento, siempre estuvo atenta para encontrarlos y hacerles pagar por las dos ocasiones que la hicieron ver como una tonta…..así que realmente si hubo una tercera vez, pero de una forma que nunca espero Kaoru

En un centro comercial

-Y entonces encontramos el mejor lugar para jugar dice Shou

-Por favor hermano, aun sigues siendo un niño dice Dai

-Solo me dices eso por ser mas grande dice Shou

-Por eso no tienes novia…¿verdad Kaoru? Pregunta Dai

-No me hagas esas preguntas a mi responde Kaoru

Pero en el momento que pasan por un sitio de descanso

-Te lo digo Butch….seria dinero fácil

-(¿Dijo Butch?) piensa Kaoru al escuchar ese nombre

-¿Cuántas veces te digo que no me llames así mas?...soy Jyn

-Si claro…¿cómo si alguien de aquí le importara cuál es tu verdadero nombre?

-Pueden callarse, intento relajarme

Kaoru voltea y observa a los mismos que vio aquellas ves, con ropas y peinados diferentes…pero su voz era irreconocible para ella

-¿Kaoru?...hola….¿estas ahí? pregunta Dai

-¿Que?

-¿Qué te sucede Kaoru? Pregunta Shou

-Nada…recordé que tengo que hacer algo responde Kaoru regresando por donde los vio

-¿Qué la traerá así? pregunta Shou

-Tal vez vio a un chico guapo responde Dai

-Nahh

Kaoru esta vez está decidida a no perderlos y los empieza a seguir sin que se den cuenta….pasan por las tiendas, a los sitios de comida, a los sanitarios siempre procurando que no la vieran, hasta que llegan a la salida

-Oigan….¿no notan como que alguien nos sigue? Pregunta el rubio

-¿En serio?...si robaron algo de nuevo juro que me las pagan dice el pelirrojo

-A mí no me mires, yo no hice nada responde el pelinegro

-(No importan a donde vayan, los seguiré hasta el escondrijo donde viven y los atrapare esta vez) piensa Kaoru

-Oye lindura….¿por que tan sola?

-¿Quién dijo eso? pregunta Kaoru

En un mal momento pasa un grupo de jóvenes más mayores que andaban en busca de chicas y para su mala fortuna la encontraron a ella

-No te pongas así…..podrías perder tu belleza

-¡No me toques! Reclama Kaoru

-Mira eso amigo…primera chica que te rechaza en tiempo record

-Escucha amiga, creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo, si me permites reparar este incidente, podría invitarte a tomar un café o algo un poco mas divertido

-Piérdete payaso

-Ya vámonos…no quiero que empieza a gritar y nos corran como la otra vez

-Tranquilo, si apenas nos estamos conociendo…¿no es ver….uggggg?

Kaoru nunca le gustaron los tipos así, por lo que le mete un buen puñetazo en la cara que lo arroja hacia los cestos de basura

-¡COMO TE ATREVES TU MALDITA PERR…ARGGGGGG, MI MANO!

-Creo que deberían ser más corteses con la señorita dice el pelinegro apretando fuertemente la mano del tipo

-¡Ustedes que se meten!

-Nos metemos en lo que queramos indica el rubio

-Más les vale irse, antes de que lamenten quedarse amenaza el pelirrojo

-Ok….solo conversábamos, es todo….ayúdame a levantarlo y vámonos

-Cobardes…..dice el pelirrojo

-Bueno, vámonos antes de que atraigamos más la atención dice el rubio

-De acuerdo dice el pelinegro

Kaoru solo observa cómo se van así sin decir algo y se pierden entre la demás gente de la calle, dejando una vez más a Kaoru con un sentimiento del cual no puede quitársele

Hace 5 años antes

Por fin Kaoru ha logrado ganar fama junto a su padre en las luchas, nombrándose Powered Masker y pelea en las profesionales, y nunca perdió contacto con Miyako y Momoko que…por lo menos una de ellas siguió su sueño (Miyako ya es nombrada en revistas de modas), en uno de esos encuentros de lucha….

-¡Por favor fírmame una foto tuya!

-¡Saldrías conmigo!

-¡Te apoyare desde las gradas!

-¡I LOVE YOU!

-¡Atrás, todos atrás, dejen que pase!

-¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo…..peleare con todo esta noche! Afirma Kaoru a sus fans

Adentro

-Muy bien, debo de mantenerme serena y positiva en esta pelea dice Kaoru

-Ese es el espíritu hija, por cierto me han dicho que contrataron más seguridad en esta lucha…espero todo resulte bien y no haya algún accidente dice Tokio

-No creo que algo así pase dice Kaoru

Al momento del salir de los vestidores

-¡POWERED MASKED, HE VENIDO POR TI!

-¿Qué?

Uno de los fans logra colarse hasta el lugar y algo así no esta permitido por lo que la seguridad se hace presente, pero no contaban que era uno de esos fan a morir

-¡Deténganse, esto es un área restringida!

-¡Atrás todos, yo solo vine a declararme mi amor a ella! reclama el fan sacando un arma de entre sus ropas

-¡Por favor, no cometa una locura!

-¡Todos estén tranquilos, mira podemos hablar!

Kaoru y su padre estaban enfrente del enloquecido fan y los guardias estaban adelante, lo cual produjo una situación critica para todos

-¡Oye amigo….baja esa arma, podemos hablar! Dice Tokio

-Usted es su padre, que bien….así podrá darnos su bendición cuando nos casemos

-¡Escucha tarado, no me casaría con alguien tan loco como tu que nos amenaza con un arma! Reclama Kaoru

-(susurro) Kaoru….no lo alteres dice su padre

-Pero…pero…..si tú y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos…mi heroína no diría semejantes palabras dice el fan comenzando a temblarle la mano

Kaoru sintió que el tiempo se detenía cuando el loco le empezó a apuntar, su vida paso enfrente de sus ojos y tuvo miedo de que todo terminara ahí, pero…..

-¡OYE!

-¿Qué?

Uno de los guardias se arroja contra el fan y le mete un tremendo puñetazo en el estómago, lo que provoque que suelte el arma y caiga inconsciente al suelo, entonces los elementos de seguridad se empiezan a mover y asegurar el área

-¿Estas bien Kaoru?, comencé a preocuparme mucho dice su padre

-Si…estoy bien….responde Kaoru relajándose del momento

-¡Hay seguimientos y normas al tener una situación así!, ¿acaso estas loco?

-Solo hice lo que debía, para eso me pagan

-¡ES TODO, YA ESTOY HARTO DE TI!

-Un segundo….este joven nos acaba de salvar la vida dice Masked Wonder

-Pero…el violo muchos procedimientos y pudo haber cometido un grave accidente al actuar de esa forma

-Pero no ocurrió eso….amigo, estoy en deuda contigo por salvar a mi hija dice Masked Wonder

-Como dije antes…solo hago mi trabajo, y creo que lo acabo de perder

El joven guardia se retira del lugar sin aceptar los agradecimientos de Masked Wonder mientras Kaoru solo observa como se retira, volviéndole un antiguo recuerdo del cual creía que se había librado para siempre

-Bueno, levántenlo y llévenlo a la patrulla

-Un segundo…¿cuál es era el nombre del guardia? Pregunta Kaoru

-Bueno…creo que se llamaba Jyn, pero era solo un buscapleitos y nunca obedecía las normas y reglas

-Vaya…si que le metió un gran golpe…cuando despierte de seguro le dolerá

Kaoru unió el nombre que le dijo el jefe de seguridad y el poderoso golpe que había recibido el loco inconsciente, por lo que sin dudarlo corre hacia el camino por donde se había ido el guardia, no tardó mucho en encontrarlo por los pasillos de la arena, habiendo recogido una chaqueta y retirándose del lugar

-¡Oye! Dice Kaoru

-Hmmm…..¿que desea? Pregunta el guardia

-Eres tu…¿cierto? pregunta Kaoru

-¿A que se refiere? pregunta el guardia

-¿Eres Jyn?...¿o eres Butch? Pregunta Kaoru

El guardia permaneció en silencio sin dar una respuesta, y por un minuto reino el silencio en el lugar hasta que responde el guardia

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Pregunta Butch quitándose la gorra de seguridad y mostrando sus ojos verde azabache y su cabello negro

-Sabía que eras tu dice Kaoru

-No entiendo que es lo que dice…..me sorprende que alguien como usted sepa cómo me llamo, pero no importa…si soy Butch….¿que asuntos tienes conmigo? Pregunta Butch

-Tengo cuentas pendientes contigo dice Kaoru poniéndose en posición de ataque

-En serio no se que le hice para que se ponga de esa manera, pero no peleare contra usted responde Butch

-Tal vez contra mi no….pero veamos si dices lo mismo al verme bien responde Kaoru quitándose el antifaz y mostrando sus ojos verde esmeralda que lo miran fijamente

-Sigo sin recordarte, es mejor que me deje tranquilo dice Butch

-Ja…..recuerdo haberte pateado el trasero en el pasado y nunca huiste a alguna pelea contra mí y mis amigas dice Kaoru

-Tus palabras siguen sin darme una pista de que quieres conmigo…..dice Butch

-Entonces te hare recordar a mi manera dice Kaoru

Sin dudarlo Kaoru se arroja contra Butch con un poderoso golpe, pero él lo esquiva y se mantiene a raya sin entrar en combate contra ella, esto dura unos minutos antes de separarse nuevamente

-En serio…no haga que esto se ponga feo advierte Butch

-¿Cómo la ves que me arrojaste basura y por tu culpa casi mueren personas? pregunta Kaoru

-…..Powered Buttercup dice Butch

-Por fin lo entiendes, entonces es hora de pagar…..¡prepárate! advierte Kaoru lanzándose nuevamente contra el

-Si mal no recuerdo…fue tu ira lo que provoco eso responde Butch sin quitarse del golpe de Kaoru

-¿Qué?

El poderoso golpe de Kaoru se estrella contra la pared, a centímetros de la cara de Butch y este solo se queda mirando con una tremenda seriedad, demostrando que el ya había madurado

-¿No recuerdas?...por intentar alcanzarnos, casi logras que esa gente se lastimara, realmente no me importaba mucho…pero al ver a esa madre y su hija, me di cuenta que no lograrías salvarlas, por lo que me lance a hacerlo yo mismo….creí que fue una tontería lo que hice en ese momento pero lo logre y desaparecí con mis hermanos, siempre creímos que nos echarían la culpa de ese incidente al ser los "malos", durante todo este tiempo hemos vivido con otra identidad y ahora somos personas comunes y corrientes nada más….es increíble que tu no hayas madurado dice Butch

-Yo….yo…..no quieras….confundirme….dice Kaoru soltando lágrimas

-Olvídalo, si quieres descargar esa ira hazlo…pero ya no vivas en el pasado indica Butch

-Cada vez que me los encontré…..estaban felices, libre y sin ninguna culpa o remordimiento…..incluso intervinieron a ayudarme en alguna ocasión….eso me enfurecía…pero solo estaba enojada conmigo misma…siempre supe que la culpable era yo…..pero nunca quise admitirlo, y ahora escucharlo de ti….me hace sentir muy patética…dice Kaoru sosteniéndose del pecho de Butch

-Basta de eso….eras Powered Buttercup y ahora eres Powered Mask….y ambas no lloran dice Butch abrazándola

-No me molestes con eso responde Kaoru mientras esa escena se queda en el pasado

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Y tu Kaoru Matsubara, aceptas a este Joven como tu esposo"

-Acepto

" ¿Y usted Joven Jyn?, acepta a esta joven como su esposa"

-Por supuesto

"Entonces si nadie se opone, los declaro marido y mujer…puede besar a la novia"

-¡BRAVO!

-¡FIUUUUUU!

Han pasado doce años de mi vida y ahora soy la esposa de mi antiguo enemigo…soy una luchadora profesional y soy la amiga de chicas que son heroínas al igual que yo, y ellas a su vez encontraron su pareja ideal en ellos

-El vestido que le diseñaste es muy bueno dice Boomer

-Gracias amor, siempre tuve presente como sería el vestido perfecto para ella responde Miyako

-En verdad son geniales las bodas dice Momoko

-Aja…..ya vas a comenzar responde Brick

-Creo que es momento de arrojar el ramo, ¿no crees? pregunta Butch

-Si….¿lo hacemos juntos? pregunta Kaoru

Butch y Kaoru toman el ramo juntos y lo arrojan con fuerza hacia el lugar donde estaba Brick que cae al momento de recibirlo

-Parece que mi hermano mayor es el siguiente se burla Butch

-Si….que afortunado dice Kaoru

-¡Eso fue trampa! Reclama Brick

-¿Qué es lo que dices? pregunta enojada Momoko

-Que…..esto es tuyo responde algo asustado Brick entregándole el ramo a Momoko

-¡QUE FELICIDAD! Grita Momoko abrazando fuertemente a Brick

A veces el amor llega de la misma forma que la amistad, llega en la forma más inesperada y nunca sabrás que es hasta que ya lo tienes enfrente de ti y te atrape de una manera formidable en tu vida.

Feliz 14 de febrero del 2013

Fin


End file.
